275th Hunger Games: Resurrection
by VictorFromDistrict7
Summary: SYOT CLOSED! The 11th Quarter Quell is perhaps the strangest of them all. 48 tributes, 24 normal, 24 resurrected from fallen tributes.
1. The Quarter Quell

As the stage lit up, and TV sets all around Panem turned on, President Huntsmere walked to his microphone. As he reached it, he started to speak;  
>"Citizens of Panem. It has been 275 years since the capitol army defeated the rebellion that swept the nation, resulting in deaths, injuries, motherless childs. Since then, a game is hold annually, to remind the districts and their rebels of what they had done. Each year, 2 tributes from each district will be chosen to represent their district in a game to the death. These games were to be called, 'The Hunger Games'. When the rules for these games were made, it was decided on that every 25 years, there would be a change made to the games. These games were called 'Quarter Quells'. On the first Quarter Quell, each district were to choose their respective tribute. On the second Quarter Quell, 48 tributes were selected, and on..." He went on untill he had reached the 10th quarter quell. Afterwards, a boy in a white suit walked up to the president, carrying a small wooden box. The president opened the box, which was full of envelopes, and picked the one with 275 written on it. "For the 11th Quarter Quell" The whole of Panem were holding their breath, " Together with the 24 reaped tributes, 24 tributes who have fallen in previous games are to be resurrected, and will fight one again in the games, bringing the total amount of tributes to 48. The tributes who are to be resurrected are reaped after the choosing of the living tributes.<p>

**A/N: Hope you like this idea! next chapter will be the tribute making form! it'll be up the same time as this chapter, so don't worry!**


	2. Tribute form

Up to 5 tributes, things might change, D2 girl resurrect is taken, just like D7 alive girl. I take the best ones, and bloodbaths are always taken!

Tribute form:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Alive/Resurrect:

Height/Weight:

Appearance:

Personality (detailed):

History:

Family/Friends:

Life in the districts(rich/poor, hungry/well fed etc.):

Reaping outfit:

Reaped/Volunteer:

Reaction if reaped:

Reason if Volunteer:

Training:

Strengths:

Weakness/Fears:

Favourite weapon:

Private Session:

Interview strategy/angle

Interview outfit:

Strategy in the games:

Bloodbath:

If in bloodbath, survives:

Open for alliance:

Preferred death:

Extra:


	3. Tribute list

Alive:

D1 F - Shining Fromage, 18, by me :D

D1 M - Wonder Wall, 17, by me :D

D2 F - Rouge Roman, 17, by Sakura-Fiction

D2 M - Vulpes Inculta, 17, by Thebrutishempire

D3 F - Raven Galethrone, 17, by Hollowman69

D3 M - Heel Dye, 16, by Hollowman69

D4 F - Brooklyn Vanders, 18, by Bethawee

D4 M - Iridium Starke, 17, by jakeboy4914

D5 F - Cora Muriel, 18, by Jamez S

D5 M - Aaron Hall, 17, by Annabeth - Thetributethatlived

D6 F - Sapphire Rose, 14, by Fluffbal569

D6 M - Jason Kingston, 15, by Fluffball569

D7 F - Sarah Ambill, 17, by me :D

D7 M - Cormac Felton, 18, by CherryRedPanda

D8 F - Sofia Benie, 14, by Annabeth - Thetributethatlived

D8 M - Richter Domino, 14, by Jamez S

D9 F - Farabelle chime, 16, by CherryRedPanda

D9 M - Harry Peterson, 14, by Annabeth - Thetributethatlived

D10 F - Haley Princeton, 16, by pinkstar

D10 M - Friend Paville, 17, by therainisonfire

D11 F - Alarhina"Princess" kingsley, 16, by hollowman96

D11 M - Allin Camera, 12, by me :D

D12 F - Camilla "Cami" Bishop, 16, by Annabeth - Thetributethatlived

D12 M - Clapton Atkins, 18, by XAllAtOncerX

Resurrected:

D1 F - Glimmer Rambin (the tracker jacker girl!), 18, by Annabeth - Thetributethatlived

D1 M - Emerald Pocket, 15, by me :D

D2 F - Chel Colorado, 18, by Zulera301

D2 M - Chris Wellington, 16, by Fluffball569

D3 F - Marline Fluxwell, 14, by MysticalGuardian06

D3 M - Quentin Meridius, 17, by Jamez S

D4 F - Calia Gentail, 17, by xxbookwormmockingjayxx

D4 M - Aiden Ross :O, 18, by Annabeth - Thetributethatlived

D5 F - Finch Crossly (Foxface), 17, by Vaan Levy

D5 M - Taru Angel, 18, by runasfastasyoucan

D6 F - Lalna Scins, 18, by LadyRythelle

D6 M - Honda Rivett, 17, by jakeboy4914

D7 F - Hunta Jackson, 14, by me :D

D7 M - Jerome Pecula, 13, by me :D

D8 F - Ticheena Archevus, 17, by hollowman96

D8 M - Trey Pewett, 13, by Annabeth - Thetributethatlived

D9 F - Maisie Granu, 15. by Annabeth - Thetributethatlived

D9 M - Jessy Arendell, 15, by me :D

D10 F - Carmel Jenson, 12, by CherryRedPanda

D10 M - Makederosie Jaremainiselikona, 14, by me :D

D11 F - Serah Mctwistaby, 13, by me :D

D11 M - Eclipse, 15, by Isa

D12 F - Jasmine Marcuson, 15, by Annabeth - Thetributethatlived

D12 M - Jacob Maxwell, 15, by TimmayIsAwesome

**A/****N: Chel is obviously from the amazing story "The 91st Annual Hunger Games" by Zulera301, and Aiden is from "The 9th Quarter Quell: 7 days to live". Both are amazing stories, so go and read them, Right now! And furthermore, if you see any open spots you like, submit a tribute yourself!  
><strong>


	4. Sponsorship

Ways of earning points:

Submit tribute: 100 points

Submit Bloodbath: 200 points

Your tribute kills during bloodbath: 20 points per kill

Following the story: 80 points

Favoutiting the story: 120 points

Short review: 50 points

Detailed review: 90 points

Items:

Crackers: 5 points

Beef: 5 points

Trail mix: 10 points

Loaf of tessearea bread: 15 points

Loaf of good bread: 40 points

250 ML water: 20 points

0,5 L water: 40 points

1 L water: 60 points (- best deal!)

Empty bottle: 5 points

Dried fruit: 15 points

5 apples: 25 points

5 meter rope: 5 points

10 meter rope: 10 point

25 meter rope: 20 points

First aid kit : 80 points

Torch: 50 points

2-person tent: 120 points

Fishing net: 30 points

Blanket: 130 points

Iodine: 20 points

Dagger: 100 points

Pack of 4 throwing knives: 160 points

Sword: 700 points

Machete: 800 points

Sickle: 850 points

Spear: 500 points

Trident: 1000 points

Whip: 300 points

Bow w/ 12 arrows: 950 points

Mace: 450 points

Scythe: 900 points

Axe: 500 points

Battleaxe: 980 points

Sunscreen: 20 points

5 Hair Ties: 5 points

Alluminium foil: 20 points

Form to give sponsoritems is on my profile! :D


	5. District 1 Reaping

A/N: The more you review, the longer your tribute(s) will live, so please review! Also, some tribute-spots are still availlable, so you can still send one in! Have fun reading the first reaping!

Reaping D1

Glimmer Rambin POV

I wake up. Did those Tracker Jackers not kill me? I thought I heard a cannon just before everything went black, but that might have been an illusion. I don't feel my bow, and when I move my hand, it doesn't even feel like I'm on dirt. It feels more like a table... That's weird...

I open my eyes, and am blinded by the light. When my vision becomes clear, I see that I am in a capitol room of some sort.

"Good morning Glimmer" An unknown voice says, and when I look behind me, I see a door has opened. An unknow man walks in behind me.

"I am Victo Clearwater, and I will be your mentor". Mentor? I already have a mentor! I've already been in the games! What is this?

"I can tell by the look on your face, that you have no idea what's going on. You died in the 74th Hunger Games. We are 201 years in the future, and you are going to compete in the 11th Quarter Quell. In this Quarter Quell, 24 normal tributes will fight, as well as 24 tributes that have died in previous 'games, and who have been resurrected. You are among those 24. The reapings are rigged so your name will come out. Any questions?"

I'm totally confused. The future? So all my friends and family are dead?

"Who won the 74th games?" It slips out of my mouth before I know it.

"Katniss Everdeen did, together with Peeta Mellark. Sadly, they both died a sad death during the victory tour. They were hit by the capitol train that was supposed to bring them from District 7 to District 6." So my killer won, together with that no good district partner of hers. But they both died horribly, so I've got that going for me, which is nice.

"So I get to compete again, with 47 others?" I ask Victo.

"Yes you do. Now come, we have to get you ready for the reapings"

Emerald Pocket POV

They've just completed picking the resurrected girl from our district, but I haven't heard of her. She lost the games 26 years before me, so that kinda makes sense. Then I hear my name, and I walk out of the town hall and up to the stage, where I see my District partners for the first time. The resurrected girl, Glimmer, looks absolutely stunning in her pink dress. It looks like it's shimmering when she moves. She looks amazing, and I think that'll give us alot of sponsors. Whe each shake hands, and get to the train.

Wonder Wall POV

I wake up, not knowing what woke me. It takes me about four seconds to realise it's reaping day, and that today I am going to volunteer. I get out of bed, take a shower, dress myself up in a nice suit and get downstairs to have dinner. My mom, dad and 2 brothers are all giving me tips "Join up with district 2, they're the best district besides us!" "Only focus on training weapons, you'll have enough food from the cornucopia!" "Your interview must be touching, the capitol loves that!" "Make shure you drink enough water!"

After I've eaten my breakfast, I go outside and meet with my girlfriend Sophia. She was born in district 7, but her parents moved here because the capitol needed people to sell furniture here. I find her attractive because she looks so different from the other girls in the district.

We walk through the park in town, and go to a little café and have some coffee together. Not the most romantic thing to do, but nothing else is open yet. When the barmaid comes to me, she asks me:

"So are you going to do it Wonder? You'll volunteer this year?"

"Yes I will! And I'll come back home as a victor, so me and Sophia can go live together in the new Victors Village". They had to build a new one this year, because the old one was filled up completely, for the first time in history.

"How do you feel about Wonder going to volunteer, Sophia?" The barmaid asks her.

"You sound like you're doing the interview before the games start, Esmeralda" So that's the barmaids name. Didn't know that. "But yeah, I feel confident that he'll win, and I'll be rooting for him!" I love Sophia so much, she's so pretty.

"Are you going to root for the other tributes from the district too?"

"Ofcourse I will. I hope those who are resurrected aren't those suckers who lost early, but the end-fight losers!"

"And how about the tributes from District 7?" That was the first time I've ever heard anyone ask her anything about District 7. It might seem strange but no-one ever asks her about it...

"It's been so long since they won, so I don't care too much about them. But we'll see." I don't get what she's talking about, but it doesn't matter, because other customers walk in and Esmeralda has to go and help them. Me and Sophia decide to go to the lake nearby, untill we hear the bells telling us the reaping is going to start. I go stand between the other 17-year olds. We wait for the escort to come up to the stage, together with the victors. The only ones whose names I can remember are Victo and Pearl, who are the mentors most of the years. The escort walks up to one of the four bowls.

"As usuall, ladies first." She grabs a piece of paper out of the bowl.

"Elaida-" But she already has to stop.

"I volunteer as tribute!" A familliar voice calls. It's Shining, from my class.

"What's your name, young lady?"

"Shining Fromage, your future victor!" She seems determend to win too, and I like that. This years carreer pack already seems nice, and I only know 1 of them.

"And now, for the boys... Ala-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I march up to the stage and take my place

"I am Wonder Wall" I say before the escort lady asks anything. Now only the resurrected tributes are to be chosen

Shining Fromage POV

We go into the town hall, and are send into a room. God, that Glimmer girl shure does look good, even after 201 years of being dead. Ofcourse, capitol technology can do everything. The first people to visit me are my parents. My mom hugs me and tells me she's sure I'll win. My dad tells me that I am the best tribute from district 1 in the last 10 years, and also better then those resurrected tributes. "How did Glimmer die dad, do you know that?"

"That years winner dropped a Tracker Jacker hive on the carreer pack, killing Glimmer and the girl from district 4. It was a big shame for our reputation, seeing she was killed by insects instead of in a real fight".

We hug for a little while more, and after about a minute a peacekeeper tells them they have to go. Next, my boyfriend Aiden comes in. We kiss each other untill the peacekeepers tells him to go. I want to have him here for longer, but ofcourse I can't, because this is Panem and everything here is strict. Nobody else comes in, since I've already said goodbye to my friends yesterday. After a while, we are taken to the train, which will bring us to the capitol in about an hour or two.

A/N: How did you like that? Sorry for Emerald and Shining being really short, but they will shine out more during the trainride! Please, answer these questions in a review for me :P

1: Did you like these characters?

2: Who did you like the most?

3: What can I do better?

Thank you :D


	6. District 2 reaping

**A/N: Hey there guys! There are still a few tribute spots left, so go make a character of your own! Also, the sponsorship points are on my profile, so you can sponsor tributes! On the sidenote, people have been noticing that I make a few spelling and grammar mistakes. Please keep in mind that I'm fourteen, and live in the Netherlands so English isn't my native language. have fun reading!**

District 2 reaping

Chel Colorado POV

So this is death huh? I always thought I would be living on the clouds, not on some kind of metal table... I didn't even know you would be able to feel while you're dead. I try to move my hand, and I can. Didn't know that was possible. I even feel some tubes coming out of my body, but I think that might just be Capitol equipment. Wait? Capitol equipment? I open my eyes just to be blinded by some artificial light. When my eyes have adjusted, I see a man sitting in the corner of my room, which is filled up with Capitol machines.

"Where am I?" I ask the man.

"You're in the capitol Chel" He responds.

"Where's Clove? And why am I still alive? I thought Ava had killed me!" I don't get this.

"Ava is dead, so is Clove. To be exact, everybody you one knew, loved, hated or didn't give a shit about are dead" It struck me like a bomb... Ava, dead? but how?

"What the hell hapened?" I start crying. I never cry, but this just hurt me.

"Ava won, lived a happy life, died of old age. The 91st Hunger Games have long been forgotten, and you, Chel Colorado, are going to be competing as a tribute in the 275th Hunger Games". What the hell is this guy saying?

" 'The hell are you talking about?"

"It's the 11th Quarter Quell, and this year, 24 tributes will be chosen normally. Above that, 24 tributes will be selected from the pool of fallen tributes. You are the reaped female tribute from District 2, and you are to compete."

"When were the reapings?" I slowly start the process of what's going to happen...

"The reapings are to be held tommorow. The reapings are to be rigged so you can show up there once your name is picked. Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Who's going to be my mentor this year?"

"I will be. My name is Chad Winches, winner of the 270th Hunger Games"

"What exactly happened to Ava after she had won?"

"You are free to go to the library in President Huntsmere's mansion. There you can read books about what happened to victors after their victory"

"What did my District do after I died?" I don't suppose they did anything, but you never know.

"You got a statue, in front of the Academy. You were actually one of my favourite tributes the district had had, and now I am going to mentor you..." He sounded like a 6-year old wo had just met his favourite comicbook character. But I have a statue in District 2? I would never have guessed I would be so influental for my people.

"What do I have to do now?"

"You are allowed to go anywhere in the President's mansion, because you are there now and the other resurrected tributes are here"

After about half an hour walking around this mansion, I learned something; This is a effing maze. After 15 minutes more, I run into my first other tribute, a red haired girl, who kind of looks like a fox. I remembered her from something, so I guess she died before I did. She didn't look like someone who I could trust, so I didn't try to talk to her.

10 Minutes of walking around even more, I found a jacuzzi, so I stripped down to my undies, which seemed to have been replaced. Well, I guess that was needed after 184 years. I feel so old right now, even though I'm still 18 in my brains.

I stay in the jacuzzi for about an hour, untill some guy gets in. Instead of excusing himself and leaving, like any other normal perosn would've, he asked me what district I was from.

"I'm from 2, what about you?"

"I'm from 2 too, so that makes us partners... Do you mind if I get into the Jacuzzi too? I haven't washed myself in 95 years..."

"Sure, come in" Even though I should feel weird, it's nice to talk to someone...

Chris Wellington POV

"You're Chel Colorado right? The one from the statue?" I ask her, since I know her. She ended up second-placing, after she let her allie kill her so she could go home. Even though I don't trust people anymore, I know she is trustworthy.

"I sure am. Who are you?" She asks me.

"I'm Chris Wellington, Second-placer of the 180th Hunger Games. I was killed by my allie before I could even pick up my weapon that had been taken away from me by the guy from 1, who we had just killed. Didn't come to an end battle, like we had imagined. Because of this, I have lost my trust for people. But I know who you are, and I know you can be trusted"

"How are you so sure of that?"

"Because I have seen your games, and how you and Ava got along so well" She shreds a tear.

"Have you talked to any other tributes yet?" She asks me.

"No, but I have heard the two from District 5 talking. They say that only we, 5, 7 and 11 have already been woken up. The rest will wake up this evening or tommorow morning. Their mentors even tolld them that 12 would be resurrected in the train, because they're so far away from the capitol".

We talk for what seems like hours, untill she goes off to the library to read things about Ava. I don't even want to know how Sarah ended up, but I hope she died in some horrible way.

I get out of the jacuzzi about 10 minutes after Chel did, and decided I'd go to bed. Tommorow I'd arrive in District 2 again, and I liked that feeling...

Rouge Roman POV

I'm standing in the crowds of district 2 girls, knowing that I'm going to volunteer. Nobody else will, as they all know I am the strongest tribute in the district, and most of them can volunteer next year. As we are anxuasly waiting, the escort finally walks up to the stage. I see him standing there, with his fancy clothes, well fed mouth and bright pink hair, and I hate him for it. Even though District 2 is one of the more well-fed districts out there, we still have some nights where we are hungry. They on the other hand, puke out their food so they can eat even more of it.

The escort walks up to the microphone.

"Welcome everyone, to the 275th Annual Hunger games! May the odds be ever in your favor!"

The normal propaganda video is shown, but nobody is really paying attention to it. After it has finished, he walks up to the bowl with the girl names in it.

"As usuall, Lady's first"

I already have the sentence 'I volunteer' on my toung when he says the name

"Rouge Roman"

Well... that was easy.

I walk up to the stage, grinning broadly. The escort, who introduces himself as Felix Felicis, compliments me about my dress.

"I love the red, and that white hair ribbon of yours looks amazing too!"

"Thank you!"

He picks the rest of the tributes. After that, we go to the town hall to say our goodbyes. Since my father is a peacekeeper, he had arranged more time for me to spend with my boyfriend, which I haven't thanked him enough for.

I spend my time with my family hugging them, because even though it'll only be a couple of weeks before I'm back, I am going to miss them. My sister even cries a litlle. After them, Nora comes in. Nora is my best friend, and she is going to volunteer next year.

"You got lucky, you didn't even have to volunteer. I don't think I will be that lucky next year, but volunteering won't be too hard for me"

We spend the rest of our time talking, after which Alister comes in. He's my boyfriend, and I love him to death. We kiss, and even go further then that. My dad said we could do that, because this might be the last time I am able to. After half an hour of the best love-making session Alister has ever given me, he goes away.

Vulpes Inculta POV

I am in a car, for the first time in my life. Even tough he and his family are very rich, they never bothered to buy a car as they didn't think it was neccesary. Now he was in one, because his dream had come true; he was going to compete in the Hunger Games, a Quarter Quell to be exact. He had volunteerd, because he wanted the money, power and fame that was to come after you are crowned victor.

After he had volunteerd, he went inside the town hall to say his goodbyes to hied friends and family. His mother gave him alot of tips, because she used to be a top trainee at the academy, before an accident cause her to lose her left arm. This didn't stop her however, from helping her son train for the games.

His father had only told him to win, and come back. He and his father had a very close relationship, so his father didn't like the fact that he was going to go into the games. He had never volunteerd, instead becoming the head of a weapons manufacturer, which gave them alot of influence in all of the districts, and even the capitol, as most of the weapons for peacekeepers and the games came from his company.

The fun thing is... These aren't even my real parents. His real father died when my mom was pregnant with me, and my real mom died after giving birth to me. She was only able to name me. My adoption parents weren't able to get children themselves, so they decided to adopt a baby. In Panem it is the rule that if you adopt a baby, you aren't allowed to name it unless no name was given by the biological parent. That's why I'm an Inculta, and they are Constantines.

The car finally stopt, and we are led into tre train. For me, the 275th Hunger Games have begun.

**A/N: As I did in the last chapter, here are some questions for you, so please awnser them in a review!**

**1: Did you like this chapter?**

**2: Do you like these characters?**

**3: What can I improve on?**

**And a bonus question that HAS TO BE AWNSERED IN A PM!**

**If you get it right, you earn 25 sponsor points!**

**What was the Harry Potter reference in this chapter? It was a name, but it was not Alistor.**

**Thanks for Reading, I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. District 3 reaping

A/N: These are the reapings for district 3! There are some very interesting characters in this chapter, so please enjoy it. I'll warn you beforehand, Raven's POVs will always be short. She is a very silent character, which doesn't interact with other tributes. She's actually a very interesting character, but most of her story will be told from other peoples perspective. Happy Reading!

District 3 Reaping

**Marline Fluxwell POV**

"WHAT?!" I'm outraged at what James just told me.

"You're going back into the games Marline. You're in the Town Hall of District 3, and they're already picking the names for the new tributes. Get there, quick!" Even though I am shocked, and don't like being trash-talked to like that, I listen to him. I don't have to change myself, as they've putten me into my old reaping clothes; a blue dress with blue shoes. As I get into the hallway, I'm just in time to hear some kid yell out "I volunteer!". I can see him running onto the stage, if you can call it running. The kid is wearing really tight pink stuff, which looks like it's made for a girl. I would question the way my districts fashiontaste has evolved over the years, if I hadn't seen every other person in the audience being dressed normally. You can clearly see all of his bodyfat going up and down, up and down, like a kid on a trampoline. When he reaches the stage, I hear him talking through the microphone.

"Citizens of District three, have no fear! Captain Heel is here! I am here to save an innocent twelve-year old from certain death!" The escort looks at him in a strange way, before restoring her face into a forced smile again.

"What's your name?"

"My name, is Heel Dye!" I actually start laughing, so ironic it is. It sounds like he'll die, just like he totally will. That reminds me, wasn't there a tribute the year before I origanally competed? I think his name was William Dye, altough he wanted to be called Will. Will Dye, and just like his name suggested, I saw him die. It was even before the gong had sounded, and he wasn't even the first to die. Some girl stepped off of her pedastol, and she was blown to pieces. Just seconds afterwards, Will said some sexually intended stuff to a District 1 girl, who threw her shoe at him, and he was blown up too.

"And now, for the returning girl tribute!" She cleansed her throat, "Marline Fluxwell".

I walk up to the stage, and trip over my own feet. Even tough I was already informed about this, the audience obviously wasn't, and they looked really shocked. Had something bad happened after my death? I guess I will never know.

After me, the other brought-back-from-the-dead tribute is chosen. We go to the town hall, and after that we are brought to the train. I'm really going back, but this time, I'll win.

**Heel Dye POV**

Wait... That girl looks familliar. Oh no! It's that thief that punched me into the hospital! Well... I think the karma is strong in this one. She deservers to fight a batlle to death, and die in the process!

I stand between the other boys from my district, and I see lots of people looking at me and seeming extremely happy that they have a hero in their district. I feel extremely proud!

When the escort lady picks a boy tribute, I see it's a litlle twelve-year old boy, and he's crying. Me, being a hero, have to save him!

"I volunteer!" I yell, and I walk up to the stage. I see the boy is very happy, and I tell him, and also the rest of the district: "Citizens of District three, have no fear! Captain Heel is here! I am here to save an innocent twelve-year old from certain death!" I see the escort lady smile at me, so she must know I'm a superhero too!

After me, they pick the tributes that have to be brought back from the dead. Poor souls, they have already lost, and now they have to lose again, because I will win! A superhero never loses, because I've never seen any heros die in a comic!

The first one is a girl, and she looks pretty helpless! I shall have to help her during the days prior to the games, so she comes far! I think she might liken my awesome superhero appearance, because when she sees me, she starts to grin from ear to ear!

When the next boys name is said, I hear a woman scream, and two man shouting. Did he hurt them before he died? I look at where the sound is coming from, and then to the boy that walks up to the stage. They look kind of familiar. Maybe they are his parents?

We are led into the town hall, and my parents come in. They will probably tell me I'm a hero!

"You stupid piece of shit," My father starts. Oh lord, what is the matter? "Didn't you remember what happened to my brother, who went into the games before I was born? HE WAS BLOWN TO PIECES! And now you decide to go and volunteer for these games, while you have no skill, no abillity to make friends, you're the weirdest kid in the district?! Even if 735 miracles happen and you win these games, I will still not live with you, and I will disown you. You're a disgrace, Heel."

They all leave afterwards. I'm left speechless, because only one thing could have happened; Someone made a brainwashing device, and brainwashed my father into thinking he hates me! When I get back from these games I will find out who did this and stop them!

**Quentin Meridius POV**

As soon as my name is called out, I hear the screams of my mother and father, and an unknown scream. I walk outside, and I can see three people running towards me, two of which are my parents, and the third looks like Ryan.

Before I was reaped 11 years ago, my litlle brother Ryan was my best friend. He was 11 at the time, and I promised him I would come back. It nearly worked. I knew I would have won, if my allie Marx, from district 6, hadn't turned his back on me and my district partner. He killed her, and injured me. I had to kill him, and killed two tributes after that. I was killed, because I was inexperienced with my weapons. In the end, I got third place, so I've got that going for me, which is nice.

Now he is there, right in front of me. A man already. We are led into the justice building, and my mom is crying. Not because of sadness, but because she is able to see her son again. Ryan is crying too. He thought he had lost his brother forever.

Ryan had a pretty rough childhood after I was killed. He was actually reaped when he was fifteen, but another guy volunteerd, and eventually won. My brother still visits him everyday, thanking him for saving his life. Luckilly, Ryan finished his education with the best grades of his class, and now he has a job as engineer. He is one of the richest people in the district, even richer then I would be if I would win. He married, and has 2 children, from who the oldest is named after me. He was there with Ryan, and he thought it was really cool that he was seeing his uncle, just like he was in the pictures.

While both my mom, Ryan and the young Quentin had talked, my father had been silent the entire time. Just before they left, he spoke.

"Quentin, please learn how to use weapons this time."

We all start laughing, even though it wasn't a real laughing matter. The peacekeepers come in to take them away. I stay here for a while, just taking in the moment, enjoying the litlle time that I had spent with my family again.

**Raven Galethrone POV**

No. Not Heel. He once cought me stealing in a store, in his 'superhero' underwarewhichhestolefromhissister outfit, and decided to fight with me. Guess who won. He was in the hospital for a week.

These Hunger Games aren't going to be a problem for me. I've been living in hunger all my life, stay unseen most of the time, and am skilled with a dagger. I won't win, but I'll get pretty far.

When we arrive in the train, Heel sais I deserved to be in this. That it was Karma that was getting me. He was unconsious for the two hours that were coming.

** A/N: And I'm back again with my usual questions!**

**1: How did you like this chapter?**

**2: What do you think of these characters?**

**3: How can I improve**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	8. District 4 reaping

**A/N: Alright, I've decided to make the reapings shorter. I'll do one, maybe two POVs and nothing more, just because I don't have that much time to write right now, because school is getting tough and I have alot of time to spend with my band, playing gigs and stuff. Shorter reapings, but things like training and the games themselves are going to be 2000-4500 words long. Hope you enjoy reading!**

District 4 Reaping

Aiden Ross POV

"NO!" I scream, "NO! NOOOO! F*** THAT DISTRICT 5 GIRL! F*** HER! I DIDN'T LOSE! TELL ME IT'S A LIE!" I have to hold myself in to not attack my new mentor. I just can't believe that stupid slut b*tch f***ing c**ksucking dildo from District 5 killed me, even though I remember it like it was 5 minutes ago, but that might just be because I woke up 4 minutes ago.

I wonder if she's still alive. If she is, she won't be alive for too long. If I see her I'll rip her throat out and feed her intestines to the tributes she's mentoring. I know, I'm kind of evil.

After I've calmed down, I'm told to follow some Avox to a train, which will bring me to District 4. I wonder who of my friends is still alive. Maybe my ex-Girlfriend Brittany is still alive? She would be in her 60s now, so the chances aren't that big.

The next day, I arrive in District 4. I have about two hours to walk around the district, but I have to do it in full Peacekeeper outfit, so no-one will notice me. I see that almost nothing has changed, except for the fact that there are a few more houses.

When I get back in the town hall, the reapings start. The escort is a short tanned woman, who doesn't look all that capitolish, maybe she won't be all that bad.

She walks up to the bowl, and I hear the first name being shouted.

"Amanda Freling" I see a weak looking 13-year old walking to the stage. Just as I think she'll be a bloodbath, someone volunteers.

"What;s your name sweetie?" Sweetie? She looks like a born killer!

"Brooklyn Vanders"

After her, a male tribute get's picked, but there's another volunteer. It's a boy called Iridium Starke. Now this kids a pure beast. Big muscles, looks like he's ready for some tribute killing! I hear several screams from the girls side of the audience, and guess that he was a popular boy. Doesn't seem strange.

Now, the ressies get picked. The first one is a girl, obviously. A 17-year old, by the name of Calia Gentail. She walks past me, but stops for a moment to ask me something.

"Can you feel pain?" It's a weird question. Hate that stuff.

"Of course I can!"

"Well I don't, and this scares me. I'll see you in the train. I'm Calia by the way" And she walks out. She's actually pretty hot in my opinion, defenitly someone to keep an eye out for. Might give the carreers some sponsors too.

And then, my name gets called. I walk up on to the stage, and then I see her. Wrinkles starting to appear on her once beautifull face. She hides her mouth behind her hands and walks away. I guess she doesn't want to speack to me. Doesn't matter, she isn't my ex-girlfriend because she was the best there ever was.

**A/N: This time, there will only be one question:**

**How do you like this new writing style, in which I only do one tribute?**

**By the way, some people who've sent in a tribute don't review. Even though your tribute hasn't been mentioned yet, still doesn't mean you don't have to review. Most of the time, if you don't review you're a bloodbath.**


	9. District 5 Reaping

**A/N: Another 1 tribute chapter, but I'll try to import Taru's backstory in this. Also, in this chapter you read Cato won the 74th games, so no second rebellion :(**

District 5 reaping

Finch Crossly POV

I, Finch Crossly, am one of the only 24 people in history to have the ability to compete in two hunger games', and to die in them. But this time, I won't. I've stepped over my fear of killing other tributes, but will still use the strategy that I had in my last games. The one thing I change, is edible plants. Don't want the nightlock drama again.

I've only talked to one person yet, even though I've seen two. I've seen a big strong girl, who looks like she could be from two, and I've talked to my district partner Taru. We talked about home and stuff, about our games. Taru told me he was supposed to go to the District 5 police acedemy. It's not like the peacekeepers, police are more like Capitol spies. He was chosen because he was the smartest kid in the district from his year, because of his descent from an ancient continent called "Asia". They were supposed to be smarter, but were they had bigger brains, they had smaller... I won't talk about that.

I myself was placed in the 74th Hunger Games, which were won by Cato. I heard I wasn't the only one from my games to be picked, because the blondie from district 1 is going back again too. Her name was Glimmer or something. She died even before the district 12 girl blew up all their supplies.

Taru died in the 187th games, where he ended 7th. He was actually killed by his district partner, who was killed only minutes later. We were actually the first to wake up, and we watched our games to check out who won.

The next day we arrive in district 5 where we are brought to the town hall. I haven't been here for 201 years, but almost nothing has changed. 5 minutes later, the reaping starts.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" The escort exclaims. ssdd mate, ssdd.

"Ladies first!" Our escort is one of those really excited ones.

"Cora Muriel" The name echo's around the district, after which everything goes to silence. Then, screams. Two voices which are screaming. A girl, pretty big, looking like a carreer, crying when walking up on stage. Is this an act to look afraid, or is she really crying? I do like her dress, a simple white sundress.

"And now, for the boys" She sais excactly the same as my exort 201 years ago.

"Aaron Hall!" No-one moves for about 15 seconds. Then someone starts to move up to the stage. It's a confident looking boy, but that might be a trick, since he didn't come up to the stage immeadiatly.

After him, me and Taru are picked. We go to the town hall, and then go to the train. I'm going back to the Capitol, back to the games.

**A/N: Another sponsor question: What's the Steven King reference? 25 points for the correct awnser! Once again, only awnser this question in a PM!  
><strong>


	10. District 6 Reaping

**A/N: Hey! Sooo... in this chapter I've done 2 POVs in which I try to cover up 4 backstories, so I hope you like it! Also, all normal tribute spots are filled up!**

**I want to give a big shoutout to Annabeth - Thetributethatlived for alot of things: Sending in great characters, reviewing every chapter, giving advice, giving this story a shoutout in her Fanfiction, and just for being an amazing writer! Now, let's get reading!**

District 6 Reaping

Lalna Scirns POV

The last thing I can remember was that stupid tornado. Me and the other carreers were almost done with killing of all of the other tributes when the tornado began, and the image of what happened next is still very clearly imprinted in my mind, seeing as for me, it feels like it was five minutes ago. First, the tornado headed our way, and it grabbed the boy from two, Jake. He was flown into the air, and ended up hitting the forcefield and being burned alive. Next, Alisiana from 1 tripped over a treebranch and hit her head on a rock, resulting in her death. Now, only me and Jess from two remained as carreers. This was the moment Jakes sword, which had been flying through the tornado since he was sucked in, came flying to me, impaling my stomach and resulting in my death. This all had taken about 45 seconds. I haven't seen what happened next, but I've just been told that Kati Hayeros from district 3 won, because he was the only one to survive the tornado.

Now I'm here, waiting for my new mentor to bring me to the train, bringing me back to district 6. I'm going back to the place where I had lived for a whopping 4 months before I volunteered. First, I lived in district 1, where I had trained, and I knew Alisiana pretty well from school. Not that she was my friend or anything, I didn't have friends in district 1, but she was in my class and she was alright.

We had to move from district 1 to district 6 to cover up something which I had done. While training with my private instructor, a vert rough Peacekeeper, I broke his arm and leg. Why? He tried to rape me, or so I thought he wanted. He reached his arm out to my pants and tried to unzip it, but then his arm made a cracking sound, and before he could even react his leg did the same thing. I was either going to go to prison, or move to another district. For me, the choice was easy. I would live on my own in another district, something I had always dreamt of. Why did I volunteer then? I didn't get to live in a house. I lived in a wooden hut, maybe 4 square meters in total, without anything in it. I wasn't allowed to bring any clothes, or anything at all from home back in district 1, so I had nothing. I had to live like that for 4 months, and if I hadn't volunteered, I would've lived like that for the rest of my life. And then I died, as simple as that.

Now, if you hear me think like that, I might seem a little humourless, a little depressed even, but I'm not. I am actually quite sarcastic.

My mentor comes in and brings me to the train. This is when I see one of my districtpartners for the first time. He immidiatly starts talking to me. The things I actually pick up are the facts that his name is Honda Rivett, and that he is 17 years old. I take him to a table in one of the train cabins, and now I actually start to hear what he is rambling on about. He is talking about his games.

He was selected as a tribute for the 248th Hunger Games, alongside his sister. His sister, he tells me, is now his mentor. This even makes me a little shocked. Your sister, who has seen you die, is now your mentor? He tells me about how they worked as a team, obviously, and both made it to the final four. There, he was killed by one of the two remaining carreers. Just a second after his cannon went off, the carreer that was resting for a moment from her battle with his sister heard a "pop" and then saw the head of her partner roll on the ground. His sister then killed the remaining carreer, resulting in her winning the 248th Hunger games, but ultimatly losing her brother, which she would now see dying again. Because I won't.

Jason Kingston POV

I'm woken up by Kayla, my litlle sister. She is the only family that I have left, since both of my parents are dead, and in these outer districts, you don't get old enough to see your grandchildren. Or that's like it in 6, atleast.

Kayla tells me it's reaping day, and that I'm already running late. That snaps me out of my half-sleepyness. I get up quickly, pput on my reaping clothes ( A white shirt with a red jacket, black jeans and red and black sneakers ) and go get breakfast. Even though my sister is only 11 years old, she does almost all the housework while I'm at work. This isn't some stereotype or anything, it's just that you have to be at least 12 years old to go working, which she clearly isn't.

After I've eaten, I comb my long hair and get to the plaza in front of the town hall. There I meet my friend Thomas, who is already standing between the 15 year olds. We stand there just talking together even though the escort has already come up to the stage, and the propaganda-video is already finished. We stop once the escort gets to the name-pulling.

"And the female tribute for district 6 is: Sapphire Rose!" Oh no! Sapphire has been my crush ever since I can remember! She walks up to the stage confidently, so majestic...

I can only faintly hear my name being called, but when it does, I immeadiatly look at Kayla. She is already crying, and it takes a push from Thomas to get up to the stage. Here I go, this is how I will die.

**A/N: So... I've covered more stories then the last few times, so I hope you're happy now!**

**Please awnser these questions :D**

**1: Did you like this chapter?**

**2: Did you like these characters?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. District 7 Reaping

**A/N: We've arrived at District 7, my favourite! As for my name, I myself will be the mentor of the District 7 tributes this year. Don't worry, this will not give them an advantage over the rest, It's just that, since my penname is VictorFromDistrict7 I'm a victor, and so I should be a mentor!**

**Also, there's only a few spots left, so if you want to submit a tribute be quick!**

**Plus, last night I reached some crazy milestones! I got over 50 reviews, over 1500 views, and over 1000 views from the U.S.!**

**Happy ****reaping**** reading!**

District 7 Reaping

Hunta Jackson POV

I'm sitting in my treehouse in my parents' backyard. It's a treehouse which me and my friend Kali, and my brother Juko have build together. It's pretty big, and we cut all of the wood for it ourselves! Now, I'm there alone, just reading a book. I'm halfway through the book, when a voice sais;

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 145th Annual Hunger Games!" That's weird, I don't remember there being a Games right now. Then I hear a metalic voice count down from 60. It's probably from the big screens at the plaza, which isn't far away from here. When the voice hits 0, I look up from my book. I am in shock at what I see. I am no longer in my treehouse, no longer in District 7. My book is no longer in my hand. I'm in the arena.

I run to the first thing I see, a backpack. I shouldn't have done that, because as soon as I look up an arrow hits my head, and everything goes black.

I wake up with a scream. I look around me and see that I'm in a completly empty white room. Is this heaven? I don't think so, because the floor and walls are hard and cold, not fluffy and warm like heaven would be. Also, if I were to be dead, why would my heart still be beating?

I decide that this isn't heaven, and I start looking for a door, or other sounds. As I move around the room, I hear some whispering behind a wall, but I almost fall through it when it opens. In the wallopening, or as I should say dooropening, there is a man standing.

"Hey there Hunta, I'm Chris. There are some things I have to tell you. Please, sit down." Right as he sais that, an avox comes in with two chairs.

Chris tells me about how I had died in the bloodbath of the 145th games. I was killed by the girl from 4, and was the second person to go out. Now, I had been reaped for the 275th Hunger games, in which 24 regular tributes, and 24 already fallen tributes are reaped. I understand him, I understand what's going on, but it's all a bit weird. He tells me he'll be right back.

I'm going back. Back to that dreaded Capitol, which took me away from my mom, my dad, from Kali, from Juko, from everyone I knew and loved and hated and didn't care about. I'm going back to the place that took away my life, and the place that resulted in my death. I knew I couldn't win, 14 year olds hardly ever win, but I tried. I tried to win for Kali and Juko, and for everyone in the district.

Chris comes back with a boy, who looks hardly any older then 9. He introduces himself as Jerome Pecula, and that he's 12 years old. He begins to talk about his games, the 67th. He ended up in the final 8, by climbing in trees, hiding, and hunting for food. He died in a forestfire, which were supposed to bring him and the carreers together.

He then proceeds to tell me about his life before the gamem, about how his dad had been killed by a wolf while cutting down trees in the forest. That led him to being alone with his mother and 5 year old sister. They were very close, even though they had a big ag difference. He had a friend called Jacob, who he would do everything with.

Then I tell him the story of my short games, and we talk about how district 7 was, and what it would be like now, untill we are told to come with Chris, and go back to district 7.

Cormac Felton POV

I'm woken up by my brother Maximus.

"I would run the fuck away if I were you Max, before I kick your ass for waking me up!"

"Dad told me to wake you up. He sais you're a useless piece of shit and you have to go get breakfast, because you have to look like less of a piece of shit for the reapings" Holy shit this kid is out for some punches.

"I think he mant you, 'cause you are an actual piece of shit that's being hold together by pigskin." I kick him on the usual spot on his leg, because he feels almost no pain there anymore. even though I hate him, I still don't want him to get hurt.

I wash myself, and go down for breakfast. Waffles, like I love them the most.

"Eat you faggot" My dad sais. In our family, me, my brother and my father have a love-hate relationship. We yell and curse at eachother all the time, but we still love each other a bit.

When It's time for the reaping, we go there together. No-one in the district really likes us, but I don't know why. We're great. Well, at least I'm great, but maybe the people in district 7 are too stupid to understand my awesomeness.

The plaza is already quite full when I get there, and I can just fit in with the other 18 year olds. This'll be my last reaping, so I am not all that nervous. My name is in only 7 times, so there's no chance that I get picked.

The first person to get picked is a girl, as usual.

"Sarah Ambill". A red haired girl walks up to the stage. I recognise her, she is that one girl from school who called be a stupid asshole. I guess that now she's in a battle to death, the asshole is going to laugh when he sees her corpse on live television.

"Cormac Felton" Is the next name to be called. It takes me a moment to realise that's me. I walk up to the stage, turn my smile on to look grat for the Capitol, and wait for the other tributes to be picked.

**A/N: I know none of you are going to like Cormac. Also, sorry for the little info on Sarah, but it won't take long for her to shine out during the trainride!**

**Now the usual questions:**

**1: Did you like this chapter?**

**2: Did you like these characters?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. District 8 Reaping

_A/N: Sorry for the late update! I had a lot of schoolwork to do, and bandpractice, so I didn't have time to write D: But please enjoy this chapter!_

_PS. as I don't know if I'll be able to upload tommorow, I have bandpractice again, Happy Birthday to Annabeth - Thetributethatlived! You go! (Glen Coco)_

_Also, Ticheenas song was by me :D_

Trey Pewett POV

It's only five years ago, that the district 2 boy plunged his sword into my chest. I died instantly, but now I know he didn't last too long either, because of the deep cuts I made in his legs. Even though there was a lot of medicine in the Cornucopia, the bleeding didn't stop, and he bled to death after 17 minutes. I actually feel kind of bad for ending his life, even though he ended mine before. I didn't mean to kill anyone, but I just had to defend myself from him, which made it slitely less horrible I guess?

This time, I won't make the mistake of going into the bloodbath. I shall run, run like I used to do at school. Run like the deer do outside of the district. Run like the wind, even though wind doesn't run, it blows, because of the rotation of earth. Before you ask, yes I am fun at parties.

I wonder what my sister does now. I know she wasn't reaped, my mentor would've known her, so that's good. I'm actually kind of glad I'm back, because now I can see them again. My sister, my parents, my friends. They're all 5 years older then when I was originally reaped, but that doesn't matter too much.

I'm happy to be brought back, to be given a second chance at life. I'm also glad that it didn't take that long, since not much has changed in the last five years, except for the fasion in the capitol, and the people growing up. Nothing has changed with my mentor, he's still in his 40s.

District 8 doesn't get that many victors, so it's pretty normal for my mentor to be the same as last time. He did bring a tribute to the last 4 two years ago, but she was killed by mutts.

As though I'm happy for being back, I'm not happy about who my district partner is. Her name is Ticheena Archevus. I remember watching her games many times in the 'top 100 Hunger Games moments'. She had been quiet and non-active during the entire games to that point. Then another tribute got stuck on a tree, one of her traps, and she began doing the thing she does best: Sewing things back together. And so she began, making little cuts, and then sewing them back together, all the while singing a creepy song in a high pitched voice;

"_Dolly Dolly don't be shy_  
><em>You are still allowed to cry<em>  
><em>Just don't scream, just don't shout<em>  
><em>I don't want it getting out<em>

_I'll just sew your lips together_  
><em>So you'll be silent forever<em>  
><em>Now I'll make a cut right here<em>  
><em>Or is this place very dear?<em>

_Well I don't care what you feel_  
><em>I just want the others to kneel<em>  
><em>begging for their mommys, begging for life<em>  
><em>untill I end it with my little knife<em>"

And now, she is going into the games with me. Great!

Richter Domino POV

I had just been watching the 'top 100 Hunger Games moments' ending, where the number 1 spot was taken by a death in the 58th Hunger Games bloodbath. A boy from district 5 had had his arms and legs cut of and had bled to death, when I was called by my mother. She told me to get dressed, so I put on my suit. I was one of the only people in the district who could afford a suit, becouse my dad owns several big fashion clothes factories.

After I've put on my suit, I wait untill I hear my sisters reaction to my amazing prank.

"AAAAHRGG! MOOOOOOMMMMM! RICHTER PAINTED MY BLUE DRESS BLACK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RICHTER!"

I was lucky my room was on the 1st floor, so I could simply jump a meter down, out of my window, and escape to the plaza. There, the reapings were. I was one of the first there, and about a minute later my friends Gregory, Theo and Feris arrived.

"Richter, what did you do this time? We came to your house to pick you up and Kamilla was screaming abo- HOLY FROGSKIN WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT YOU STUPID IDIOTIC PIG" Greg screams as he drops my fake hand. He had given me a handshake, as we always do, but I put a fake hand there so it would fall out. It worked perfectly, and I was laughing really hard, as were Theo and Feris.

The plaza was quickly filling up, and I could see my sister, and a lot of people around her. They weren't laughing, they were amazed by her looks, and they seemed to really like the black color. Well then, I guess the prank failed.

Soon, the reaping started.

First, the girl was picked. About a second after the name had been called, someone in the audience volunteered. After she had walked up to the stage, she said her name.

"Sofia Benie"

"Well... was that other girl your sister?"

"Yes she was"

I recognise the girl from off of the streets. She didn't have any siblings as far as I recall. Then it hit me; She was the girl who was left by her parents. She was 9, so she made up a 12-year old sister who was bed-ridden. As they are too lazy to look after who goes to pick up the tesserea, she could have it. When she was 12, she had double tesserea. But a kid who doesn't exist can't compete, right?

And then... The boys got picked. I wasn't nervous, my name was in 3 times, while other were in there 10, 20, 30, 40 or even 50 or 60 times. But yet, the odds weren't in my favour when the name was called;

"Richter Domino"

That was the moment when my life ended.

**A/N: Thanks for reading? What did you think about these characters? Which one did you like the most? Which one did you like the least? Please review!**


	13. District 9 Reaping

**A/N: Sorry for the really late update, I had connection problems so I couldn't upload it yesterday!**

District 9 Reaping

Maisie Granu POV

I was awoken by a ticking noise. Well, time to get up I guess. I open my eyes, and see watch straight into some weird artificial lighting. Has daddy finally installed that new lightbulb for me, which he spent ages trying to get the money for?

When m eyes have ajusted to the light I see that I'm not in my room. That's when the memories of the games come in. Most people find the Hunger Games something awefull, something that they shouldn't do. I'm thankfull for the Capitol just killing two people a year as punishement for what happened all those years ago, instead of killing the entire district like they did with District 13.

Then I start thinking. Didn't I die during my games? Didn't the 12-year old boy stab me after I gave him that knife? Well, I guess he did what he had to do so he could go home, back to his family. I didn't even want to win. I don't have it in me to kill anyone, or to have 23 other children die just so I could go home. I think other people deserve it more then me, since they think the games are awefull. I'm glad that I can die, just so someone else can live. It reminds me of a book I read when I was really young, were a 17-year old boy goes to the person that wants to murder him, so he can save his friends. In the end he didn't die, and he killed the murderer and most of his companions. The murderer had a strange nose or something.

I hear a door open around me, and see a nice looking 50-ish woman.

"Hello Maisie, I'm Sheela Marsh, and I want to talk to you. You see, you are in the year of the 275th Hunger Games. This year will, as you know, be a Quarter Quell. The twist for this year is that beside the usuall 24 tributes, 24 will be brought back to life. These are to be chosen from the tributes that have already fallen in the games prior to this one. You have been reaped to represent district 10. This year, I will be your mentor."

"Well, can you thank the Capitol for me? I'm really gratefull for bringing me back to life!"

"She won't have to Maisie" A middle-aged man walks into the room.

"Mister, who are you?" I ask.

"I'm president Huntsmere, I am the president of Panem" Wow. That's pretty awesome! The president, who let me become alive again, is here!

"Now, why won't we go introduce you to your district partner, Jessy Arendell. He's a boy from the 34th Hunger Games, and he died pretty early. Not in the bloodbath, but on the first day. He was eaten by a bear when he stepped into the bear's cave. Do you want to go to him?"

"Of course!" I say.

I follow the president into a room with a table and food. Food! I haven't had any of that for the past 89 years! Sitting beside the table is a boy who looks somewhere wetween 14 and 16. He's got blond hair, and he's about 1.62 meters tall, so he's kinda small. I can see why he died early, even though I lasted shorter then him in my games.

"So you're one of my district partners huh?" He asks me.

"Yea, I am. Are you happy about being back?"

"Not really. Death was pretty peacefull, whith there being nothing, and now I have to go back and die again. Are you happy to be back?"

"Yes, I am. I'm gratefull the Capitol has given me another chance, a chance to survive this time around. Not to win, but to survive"

"Why not to win? You look like someone with the capability to win"

"I could never kill another person. I couldn't even kill an animal"

"You're a really good kid you know?"

Harry Peterson POV

My mom walks into my room, and opens up the curtains to let a trail of light in, in the perfect angle to shine on my face. I turn around in my blanket.

"Five more minutes" And I fall asleep again.

I don't know how long it took, but I'm awoken again again by a bucket of cold water over my head. I jump out of my bed, screaming and cursing at the person who did it. As soon as I see it's my father, I apolegise for the cursing.

"It doesn't matter my boy, I get the fact that you want to sleep in, but it's nearly 12 o'clock and you have to get ready for the reapings"

Shit. I forgot about the reapings. Today are the reapings for the 275th Hunger Games, and I have this strange feeling that I won't be home for dinner tonight.

I put on my reaping outfit, just some simple clothes. They are my cleanest, as I only wear them at the reaping and at funerals, but they aren't all that special. I get downstairs to grab a quick bite, and get on my way.

I don't have any friends at all, so I walk on my own to the town square. It's about half an hour of walking later that I finally arrive there, and when I get there, it's already completely filled up.

I go and stand between the other 14 year old boys, and wait untill the escort arrived. The girl is picked, but I can't hear the full name, because as soon as her first name is shouted, a brown haired group of kids start screaming. Then I see a girl walk up to the stage, and I don't realise who she is untill she sais her full name.

"Farabella Chime"

It's the girl my only friend had a crush on. I knew I said earlier I didn't have any friends, but I used to have one. His name was Jake, and he died on the second day in the 273rd Hunger Games.

The girl has brown hair, brown eyes and a neutral look on her face. Even though she has that look, you can still clearly see she is broken by this. And by the amount of crying kids, she has a big family.

We then move on to the boys. I'm pretty anxious, but I don't really think I'll get picked. That is, untill my name is shouted. The odds aren't in my favor I guess.

**A/N: The usual question, what did you think of these characters? Please let me know!**


	14. District 10 Reaping

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry for not updating in over a week! I was just really busy with school, had 2 gigs with my band, had 3 birthdays on evenings (I write and post chapters in the evening) AND I had a school trip to Lille, in France (yep, we drove 4 hours to France to be there for 3 hours, and then 4 hours back)**

**But anyway, let's get to the chapter!**

**P.S. The Football mentioned in this chapter is Real 'Uropean football like a baws**

Carmel Jenson POV

Did I just, die? Was I literally the first person ever to die in a Hunger Games? AND WAS I KILLED BY MOTHEREFFING JAMES, MY OWN GODDAMNED BROTHER? WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING.

I thought I would be seeing white when I died, but really bright white, or maybe even red flames because my parents had killed capitol-people in the rebellion, but I hadn't expected to open my eyes and see artificial lighting. What, did they not want us to be dead for real? Did they just make us murder each other, and then just bring us back? I don't have anything to go back to, so why would they do that? My father is somewhere out in the wild, and my mother had been executed. My brother killed me, and is probably dead, since we had no weapon experience what so ever.

As I'm sitting here, I notice a crack in the walls of the weird white compartement I'm in. Is that the way to god? Am I in heaven? I try to open it and it opens. But behind it isn't more white, but 2 peacekeepers, and a man whith what looks like a belly that could fit 5 children.

" 'The hell are you?" I ask him.

"Your mentor" He tells me.

"Mentor? What is that?" I seriously have no idea.

"Don't you have any recollection of your games?"

"Yea, I do"

"Then how do you not know what a mentor is"

"Because she didn't have one" A new voice sais. I look behind the big fat dude and see a young boy standing there.

"I remember her, she's the first person ever to have died in any Hunger Games. You were killed by your brother, right? The guy that died right after he had killed you?" Great, my brothers dead. But who's this and how does he know all of this? "Back in the first games, they didn't have any mentors since there weren't any victors to be mentors" He continues

"What is happening? How do you know all of this? And what's with these 'first games'?"

"Carmel, you are going to compete in the 275th Hunger Games" The fat guy sais.

"What? So... I've been dead for 274 years?"

"Yes you've been"

"And who's that?" I point at the boy.

"This is... ehm... what was your name again?" Is this guy stupid or something?

"My name is Makederosie Jaremainiselikona" Ow... I get it.

"Could you reapeat that?" I ask.

"Makederosie Jaremainiselikona"

"Is it oke if I call you Make?"

"Of course!"

"So what's your story Make?"

"Well... I was a pretty poor boy, because our parents had no work but we were with 6 children, and we had to live of off tesserea. I was picked when I was 14 years of age, and got killed in the opening seconds. I don't know how they got my body back together because with opening seconds, I mean really seconds. I was blinded by the sunlight and couldn't find balance, so I fell and I got blown to tiny little pieces."

"Well... that's a shitty way to die"

Friend Paville POV

Me and Prosper, my 14 year-old brother are woken up by our sister, Hope. She wakes us telling us it's reaping day, but we of course already knew that. As I'm putting my reaping-outfit on, a once-white-but-now-slightly-grey shirt and black pants, Prosper asks me if I'm nervous.

"Of course I'm nervous Prosper. Not only did we both get trough the first reapings, but so did Rocket" Because of the size of our district, pre-reapings are held in private, to determine which 500 children will have to take the long walk to the Town hall, which is placed exactly in the middle of the district. Since all of us use the train tracks scattered across the district to locate the Town hall, the Hunger Games take an avarage of 23 lives in district 10 each year, because children get hit by trains. The trains catch you because they are completely silent, so you don't notice them untill you're there.

Me, Prosper and my best friend Rocket are all lucky, since we live only 10 minutes away from the Town Hall. Rocket and Prosper are my only friends, because we're the outcast of our school. The reason for this is that we suck at playing football, which is the only thing we do outside of school and working.

Me and Prosper walk to the town hall, and we are quickly caught up by Rocket. We walk together, have a few laughs and then get to the places were we have to stand. Me and Rocket are right next to each other, watching the football match some of the other boys are playing. The ball flys over to us, and I jump. The ball hits my head and goes back into their playingfield. Everyone, including Rocket and Prosper, look at me with open mouth. Then they start clapping. I hear things like "Great header, Lumpfoot" "Lumpfoot actually did something good!" and "Did I just dream, or did Lumpfoot really do that?". Lumpfoot is my nickname, because my footwork suuuucks.

The escort walks up to the stage. She grabs a girls name without saying anything before, not even the Treaty Of Treason. Guess who's getting fired next year?

"Haley Princeton" She yells through the Mic. Haley is a girl, an outcast just like us. She tends to sit with us at lunch, even though we don't talk a lot. She's bullied just because she has a big imagination, and she's actually a writer. I know for a fact that she's written 3 full fantasy books, so that might help her in the capitol.

Then the escort picks the boys name. I can't hear it that well, but I hear someone scream. I feel bad for them. Then Rocket pushes me. I look at him and see he's crying.

"Why did you push me? And why are you crying?"

"Friend, where are you?" Our escort asks.

Oh no, you're effing kidding me.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! What do you think about these characters? Let me know! Also, as you might guess, either Wednesday or Thursday, the reapings will end, meaning we're getting closer to the games! I will do 1 train chapter, 1 chariot-ride chapter, 2/3 training chapters, an interview chapter, and then the games will start!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. District 11 Reaping

**A/N: Welcome back! In this chapter I've tried something different, and I hope you like it!**

Eclipse POV

I'm in my usual tree. The sounds of the mockinjays. squirrles and other animals around me are a comforting feeling, as I am in complete peace. They are my friends, and my teachers. I learned everything from them, my tree-climbing abillaties, my singing, my digging, my stealth, my speed, everything.

I am one of the only people in district 11 to know how to get out of the are big stone walls everywhere around, so there's no way going out of it, right?

wrong. About 50 meters from the wall, in an abandoned apple-tree forest, there is a small hole in a big tree. As I am pretty small, I just fit through it. Inside of the tree, there is a steep stairway going down, and after about 20 meters going down, you enter a narrow walkway. It's completely dark, but I've learned to navigate through it. You walk for around 10 minutes untill there is another stairway up, and when you reach the end, you're outside of the district. Here you have peace, silence, and above all, animals. I love animals, and they're all around me. But then, they change.

They morph into weird things, they're starting to combine, starting to look like a child! The child has a knife and he-

I open my eyes, sitting upright and being covered in sweat. Memories start to come in, memories of a game, memories of me killing, other children killing, the dead bodies, the blood, the screams, the "I want my mom!", the crying, and the horrific Capitol. The horrific Capitol that took me away from my freedom and my silence and my animals and my home. My home outside the forest and the home with my abusive parents. They dressed me up like a dolly and they drove me around and used me like I was a slave. They made me kill innocent others, just for their amusement. I hate them, I hate them all! I want to kill them.

I'm going crazy, going crazy inside my head, I'm starting to lose my mind!

And that's when the morphling comes in.

I wake up once again, now cooled down. In the corner, there is a man watching me. I sit up, and he starts to speak.

"Eclipse ..." He starts with a nice sounding voice, "Do you have a last name?"

"No sir, I don't. Who are you, if I may ask?"

"I'm Yret Ce, and I'm the victor of the 268th Annual Hunger Games, and I am now your mentor. You are going to compete in the 275th Hunger Games, where you are fighting 47 other children. You are going back into the games."

Yret Ce POV

My tributes this year are a weak bunch, none of them will win this year. Here's why:

Eclipse: He seems a bit unstable, that's why we made him laid him down for another hour when he woke up. Afterwards I talked to him about him going back into the games, but everytime I said something to him he responded with "Fuck off" or "Fuck the Capitol". He seems really pissed with the Capitol, because in the files I've read about him it stated that he was a really nice guy. Too bad he isn't that old.

Serah Mctwistaby: This girl, now she's an emotional wreck. Or so you'd think after seeing her for the first time. She had been crying throughout her reapings, throughout her entire chariot parade, her trainingsscore was a three, and I guess she got that by showing up.

And everyone in Panem, including her parents, thought she's be the first to die. She was even crying when she rose up to her pedestal. And then, when the gong sounded, she was the first to reach the Cornucopia. She was small, young, and mercyless. She had already killed 8 other tributes before the bloodbath had ended, and the rest had fled after seeing her.

They all grouped together in one big alliance, because they knew that if they didn't work together, they would all die. It was a 15 people alliance, against 1 thirteen year old girl. Four of those 15 survived, and two of those died shortly after because of their wounds. The two who were left, fought a batlle that was legendary, because it was the end of the shortest Hunger Games since the 11th Hunger Games, lasting a staggering 34 hours. It went into history as the games which people had a love-hate relationship with. They were really bloody, but really short as well. In the end, everyone in the country still knows who she is.

But this time, they are prepared.

Allin Camera: I'll just have a quick summary of this unlucky kid I have to mentor into his death: He's an orphan, he looks like he would fit through a straw, he's as big as my pinkyfinger, and he's ginger. How unlucky can you be? Well, atleast he doesn't have any family who will have to grieve about him.

Alarhina "Princess" Kingsley: Now this is the most spoiled piece of $%^& you can get as a tribute. Daughter of the mayor, extremely pretty, extremely well fed, and always getting everything she wanted. Well... not anymore.

You want to know how spoiled she is? She actually begged for people to volunteer, saying she would give all of her money to the familys of the volunteer, but ofcourse no-one volunteered. And then she fainted. Guess her odds are around -265

**A/N: How are the characters? I know Allin and Alarhina are really short, but you can guess why that is...**  
><strong>But yeah, one more reaping and then they're done, and we can go on to the good stuff! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**P.S: I don't know if it was intended, but District 11 tends to have dark-skinned people, and a tribute with the last name Kingsley? I like to think she's family of Kingsley from the Harry Potter series, and she won't be the only one who is in some way connected to that series! *hintdistrict12femaleressurectisawitchwellactuallynotbutshelikestothinksheishint***


	16. District 12 Reaping

**A/N: Sooooorryyy for this taking a long time to upload! I had trouble writing the tribute POV's so I decided to do this one a little different! Also, I know this is a shorter chapter then usual, but I couldn't really help that :3 And, to end this authors note, I've made the list of bloodbaths!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nobodys POV<p>

"So, as those where the reapings of District 12. What did you think?" Sermaine Kcolkcle, Hunger Games presenter, asks Isis Okasa, the Head Gamemaker.

"Well... I'll go over them one by one, starting with the brought back tributes. I remember seeing Jasmine Marcuson on a '100 weirdest Hunger Games lists once. She was in the top 10 somewhere so that's how. She thought, and probably still thinks, she's a wizard. Her entire 1 minute and 48 second Hunger Games was her running to the forest, grabbing a stick, and just standing there yelling 'Avada Kedavra' while aiming at the other tributes untill an arrow landed in her head. I hope she doesn't try that anymore. She will still be an interesting tribute though, seeing we know as much about her actuall skills as the regular tributes"

"Yes... I guess you're right, although I wouldn't see her winning these games. Now, let's just look at her stats. Her name is Jasmine Marcuson, 15 years old. she's 5'7", she's 117 lbs, and she has black hair. She ended up in 17th place during the 58th Hunger Games, and she doesn't have any living relevants." Sermaine says

"Now, the brought back boy is a whole other story. We still know him from last year, his name is Jacob Maxwell. He got placed 6th and had a lot of fans here in the capitol, especially from the girls. He had told us about his troubling childhood, about how he was poor, and his parents would abuse him. About how he was going to miss his friend Baxter, and his dog Sam. About how he didn't mind dying in the arena, as it meant he wouldn't have to be abused by his father anymore. On the stage he looked confident, and he was looking his father right in the eyes, his fathers face being chalk-white."

"I was a fan of Baxter too last year! now onto his stats. His name is Jacob Harold Maxwell, 15 years of age. He's 5'11", he's got black hair, and as you've already mentioned, he placed 6th in the 274th Hunger Games. His living relevants are his father Robert, and his mother Portia."

"Now onto the regular tributes, we have Camilla Bishop. She's your regular seam girl, altough she has a beauty that you don't normally see coming from District 12. There were actual cheers coming from the audience when her name was picked, and it didn't sound like they were cheering because Camilla is so strong. She did have a confident face however, so I'm really looking forward to seeing her in the games."

"She does look very beautifull indeed. Now her stats are as following: Her name is Camilla, nicknamed Cami, Bishop. She is 16 years old, is 5'12" long, has black hair just like the other 2 tributes, and her living relatives are her father, Jacob, her mother, Lily, and her 10-year old brother Aspen"

"Now, the last tribute is Clapton Atkins. He is a special one, because he's a volunteer, which we don't have too many of this year. He did volunteer for a 12-year old boy however, so he may have a giant heart instead of a large amount of strenght. Still, he is a tribute to keep an eye out for."

"He does look like someone with a giant heart. Now his stats: His name is Clapton Atkins. He is 18 years old, 5'6". He has brown hair, and his living relatives are his father Frank, his sister Aster and his brother Sean."

"These were all of the reapings people, goodbye, and see you tommorow at the tribute parade!" Sermaine ends.


	17. Trainrides

**A/N: Hey, welcome back! I think this is becoming a once-a-week update, because I've been very busy with school (school = watching every episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender). Because I've been updating so little, I've given everyone 400 extra sponsorpoints as compensation. **

**Enjoy the trainrides!**

Emerald Pocket (D1, M, R)

We're in the train. Landscapes are flashing around through the windows, and Avoxes are brining us everything we want to have. By the looks of it, the District one troop this year is very strong. The girl that had already died, Glimmer, told us she wasn't that good with a bow, but she was forced to use it by her trainers and her father. We asked her what weapon she was good with.

"A scythe." she awnsered.

I told them my story, my games, of how that whore from my district betrayed our troop before even half of the tributes were dead. I had put up quite the fight with her, and she lost her hand. She ended up 7th, and the winner was some district 6 scum.

Wonder seems quite a good fighter too. He didn't have any living relatives who had won the games, but he did have some family who had already died in previous games. He knew what he had to do in the arena, and how he was going to win. To bad he won't win.

Shining, well... She's very pretty. She's very very pretty. I think that's an understatement. I don't think anyone in the capitol looks as good as she does, so that'll give us quite a few sponsors. Not to say Glimmer is bad-looking either. This will be a tasty year. Untill Glimmer says something that doesn't lay good with Shining.

"Hey Shining, do you know what your last name means?"

"My father once told me it means 'Spirit' in an ancient language."

"I guess he didn't have the languages in the acedemy then. I had them, and your last name is French. It doesn't mean spirit, it means cheese"

"Haha, very funny Glimmer" Shining says sarcastically.

"I'm dead serious Shining."

"You're lying Glimmer" She stands up.

"No I'm not!" Glimmer stands up too. It seems like it'll be nasty untill...

"Girls, girls, quit it!", Wonder says, "We can't have you killing eachother untill the games! Now let's watch the other reapings"

"Great idea Wonder" I say.

Calia Gentail POV (D4, F, R)

Alright, I've noticed a few things about not being dead anymore, and here's a list:

-I can't feel pain anymore  
>-Broken bones heal after a few seconds<br>-Cuts, sadly, only heal like they normally would  
>-Aiden doesn't have any of the above"<p>

"Well, that's great, isn't it? You can jump down cliffs and trees without hurting yourself, you aren't slowed down by pain, and as an extra, you're good looking which will give us sponsors" Iridium awnsers. If he wasn't made out of pure muscle, I would slap him across the face.

Aiden walks into the cabin.

"Where have you been?" Brooklyn asks him.

"My own cabin. I've already watched the other reapings, the troops from 1 and 2 are really good. Chel Colorado is between them, and I'm kinda scared I won't win this time, but I will."

"That's funny Aiden, because that was my plan too." Calia says.

"Just like mine" Iridium says.

"And mine" Brooklyn says.

"Well, District 4 will be very competent this year" Aiden says.

Aaron Hall POV (D5, M, A)

We've just finished the reapings, although no-one actually seemed to have watched anything after the Brought-back tribute from District 1 had been shown. Finch almost passed out when she heard the name.

"She. She was in my games. Even though she didn't live too far into the games, she had about 4 kills on her name, including my district partner. Her allies weren't the softies either, and none of them were that smart, but you get my point. She's deadly."

This is not good, this isn't good at all.

"Guys, don't worry. The games haven't even started yet and you're already stressed out. Relax a bit, eat alot, have fun for these last few days of your life" Cora says. She's extremely calm for someone who had been crying during the reapings.

"I'm not planning on losing again Cora!" Finch says.

"Don't get your hopes up Finch. You lost a dumb way last time, and you probably will this time"

"You know Cora, I didn't kill anyone last time, but this time, I'll make an exception, just for you"

"I'm going to bed" Cora ends. She walks out of the cabin, but about ten seconds later she screams and comes running back into the cabin, soaking wet. Shit, I forgot about that.

"What the hell was that? And don't laugh Aaron!"

"Sorry, I forgot I had put that there! But yeah, I guess you're cooled down now."

"Go to hell Aaron"

Sophia Benie POV (D8, F, A)

I was lucky I could volunteer. I was lucky no-one ever found out I don't have a sister. I'm not lucky with the people from my district. I've got an out-of-her-mind girl and two dumb boys, one of which makes the worst possible jokes. God, I'll need to go alone or I'll die of loss of braincells.

Jasmine Marcuson POV (D12, F, R)

I don't know if any of my fellow tributes know it, but I'm a witch. I've practiced magic since I was 9 years old, and I think I'm finally mastering it. I started doing magic after I read books of the ancient times, where they wrote out the life of a wizard going to a magical school. I started doing it too, and altough I don't produce lightflashes, I think I've mastered a few spells. I can do the 'Avada Kedavra' spell, I killed a bunny once. I stabbed my wand through it's eye and yelled my spell, and it died instantly.

My district partners are pretty cool, altough there just silly muggles. We've watched the reapings together, and I've seen a person I want an alliance with; He's handsome, he looks smart, and he looks special. His name is Heel Dye.

**A/N:Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter!** **Please review!**


	18. Tribute Parade

**A/N: 2 days ago I said it was going to be a weekly update, and now I'm uploading again. My logic is great! Also, this is one of the longest chapters up to this point, so I hope you enjoy!**

Nobodys POV

Sermaine Kcolce's voice goes around the entire Capitol, and even in the outskirts of Districts 1 and 2, the two closest to the Capitol, people hear his voice from outside louder than the voice coming out of their television sets.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Girls, citizens of the Capitol and citizens of the Districts, welcome to the 275th Annual Hunger Games, and the 256th Tribute Parade! In a few moments, the chariots will come out of the catacombs, and the sponsors can get a real first glimpse of the tributes this year! As there are twice as many tributes this year, every district will have two chariots, each with unique outfits!" Sermaine yells. The sponsors, seated around the chariots path, yell and chear.

"And here comes the first pair of tributes from District 1! They are completely covered in diamonds, emeralds, rubys and sapphires. The male, Wonder, is covered in the form of a tuxedo, while Shining is covered like a dress. Now here come our second pair, Glimmer and Emerald. They are both wearing glittering silver outfits, while both holding diamond-blue colored flowers, including roses and tulips." The crowd goes wild while seeing these tributes.

"Now, here comes District 2! Vulpes and Rouge are wearing clothes which look like they are made out of stone, while wearing peacekeeper helmets matching color! The designers have really outdone themselves! Chel and Chris, on the other hand, look like marble statues, just like the ones they used to have in pre-ancient times, in an empire described by the people as the 'Roman Empire'. Fun history fact: The Romans had something called 'gods', supernatural beings which supposedly created the world. They were supposed to be part of something called a 'religion', where people would pray to those gods in hopes of good harvest, children, or to help them win the war. The capitol of the Roman Empire was a city called Rome, which continued to excist even after the empire had fallen, and was a city of millions of people untill the fall of the ancient European continent, roughly 700 years ago." The crowd throws red roses to the bypassing tributes, cheering and clapping loudly.

"We move on to District 3, as Raven and Heel come out of the catacombs. Raven is clothed like a scientist, and she looks really cleaned up, even beautifull! Heel on the other hand," Sermaine's face goes from laughing to frowning," is still wearing the pink undies, and the towel around his neck." The people on the sides of the road are laughing at him, and Heel waves at them. He obviously thinks they are laughing because they feel protected by him.

"The other pair from District 3, Quentin and Marline come riding onto the roads! They are dressed as green computer chips, with lights flashing all over their body. I myself think they look really good in those outfits, it suits them both really good!" The audience seems to like them too, as they are cheering, waving, and still grinning because of Heels appearance.

"Now we see district 4, Brooklyn and Iridium. They are dressed as people from the navy, looking really confident and majestic. It seems like Iridium is a captain, while Brooklyn looks like she could be a general on the ship. And behind them, Aiden and Calia actually look scary! They look like merpeople, but they aren't the happy wavy smiley beauty merpeople, no, they're scary trident-waving shouting teeth-showing menkilling type of mermaid" The audience is intimidated, but also really astounded by this. This will get them lots of sponsors

"And now we have District 5! Aaron and Cora are dressed like golden suns, possibly representing solar energy. Their suits are actually shooting out sparkly solar flames, which cover the audience in golden dust. Behind them, Finch and Taru appear, and they are wearing... I don't really know what they're wearing. They have something white, with turned off lamps on their body, and- what's that? There's something coming out of their heads! It's... it's... it's windmills! They are representing windmills! And they are actually producing energy! The lights on their bodys have actually turned on! Great work done by their stylists!"

"Here comes District 6! Sapphire and Jasper are- wow! They are dressed like traindrivers, but instead of riding in a horsecarriage, they're actually driving in small trains! Fantastic idea by the designers, and the crowd seems to love it too!" He points at the crowd behind him, going absolutely wild at the District 6 pair.

"And here we have Lalna and Honda, dressed in complete metal, but still able to move every limb of their body. They look like they are supposed to represent trains! Great job designers!"

"And here comes the District 7 tributes Sarah and Cormac! They are dressed in bird-costumes, possibly resembling canaries or other parrots. They are brightly colored, and- what are they doing? they are spreading their wings and... they're... they're flying! Yes people, the District 7 tributes are flying around the chariots, flying over the heads of the District 6 pair in front of them! But let's not overlook the beutifully dressed pair of Hunta and Jerome behind them! Dressed in green, they are here to represent trees!" But people weren't really looking at them, because everyone was still in awe from seeing Sarah and Cormac.

"And now people, here are Sofia and Richter from District 8! Sofia is wearing a white cloak, going all the way down to her toes, and richter is wearing a matching white Tuxedo. Behind them are Ticheena and Trey, wearing opposite-colored clothes. Ticheena is wearing a short white dress, while Trey is wearing a black T-shirt and black pants."

"And here come District 9! Farrabelle and Harry are wearing sexy underwear completely made out of woven corn! They look really good this way, and the crowd seems to like it! Someone who doesn't seem to like it is Farrabelle herself, as she looks pretty uncomfortable in her outfit. Harry, on the other hand, actually waves and even blows kisses to girls in the audience, possibly to win some sponsors for him. But just look behind them! Maisie and and Jessy are dressed as some kind of harvest god, like the ones the ancient Romans would pray to for good harvest, and they are carying what look to be scythes or sickles, both of which are used in District 9, not as weapons, but as help for the harvest!"

"Well people, we're going into the double numbers as District 10 approaches! Haley and Friend are dressed as animals, Haley being a sheep and Friend being a cow. They actually look quite dangerous! Closely behind them we see Carmel and Makederosai- I'm sorry, I mean Makederosie, dressed as farmers, but they seem to be using wips to slash Haley and Friend! A great twist done by the designers, it makes them look so real!"

"Onto District 11 already! Only 2 more districts to go, but let's focus on Allarhina and Allin for now, shall we. They are wearing only fruits, fruits from the fruitgardens in District 11! This really shows what District 11 does for everyone in our great nation, and is done really well by the designers. Behind them we have Serah and Eclipse, both of whom are wearing overalls in all different kinds of colors, from red to green, from blue to orange, from yellow to purple and so on and so on!"

"Now, for the last district this year, we have District 12, with Camilla and Clapton being the first to come out. Dressed, not as the usual miners, but as wolves. Now, why wolves, you may ask yourself? But this year, a few wolves had gotten into District 12, and instead of running away, the people of the district got together and killed the wolves. This is a really well made costume, taking something which has happened this year in District 12 instead of District 12 like it has always been. Behind them, Jasmine and Jacob come riding in, both dressed as miners, but with a twist! The cart they are in isn't a regular cart, but a minecart which is used in District 12 to get the coal up quickly! Great idea from those designers!"

The tributes ride on for about 15 minutes, untill they are gathered up in front of the trainingcenter. The president is standing on a balcony, the gamemakers behind him.

"Welcome tributes, to the 275th annual Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favour!" And with that, the tributes enter the trainingcenter.

Chel Colorado POV (D2, F, R)

As we ride back into the trainingcenter, I feel really confident. The crowd really seemed to like us, and that means we'll get alot of sponsors.

My plan for these games are to stick with the carreers instead of deserting them like I did last time. Now that I've had a good look at the other tributes, I can see this year will have a good carreer pack. It seems like it'll be 1,2,4 and maybe one or two people from another district. I look at Chris, and he seems pretty happy with the way the tribute parade had gone. Just when I want to say something to him, I hear a voice behind me.

"Great job, all four of you! You were really wonderfull out there, the crowd absolutely adored you!" It's our escort, Felix. Behind him, Chad, my mentor, gives an assuring nod to all of us.

"Chad, could I ask you something?"

"You already did honey, but you may ask me another question" He awnsers.

"It's kinda strange I just now realised this, but why is there only one mentor for all four of us?"

"Well, they changed that rule around the 143rd games. Only one mentor would be allowed, so all districts would have equal chances, since District 9, 10 and 12 didn't have that many victors who were still capable of mentoring a tribute"

"Okay, thanks!" We go up to the second floor of the trainingcenter, which is where we sleep. When I step in, it seemed like the only thing that had changed were the Avoxes standing in the room, awaiting orders.

"Who's in for dinner?" Vulpes asks.

"I am" Rouge awnsers.

"Me too" I say.

"Count me in" Chris yells from his room, where he went immeadiatly just to check something. When he returns, we are already sitting around the dinnertable, Rouge already having some chicken in her mouth.

"I just went to my room, and I noticed it isn't my room. It's our room Vulpes, I guess we'll have to share"

"Ah, that doesn't matter that much, unless you'll get frightened by seeing my abs" Vulpes jokes.

"Then I guess we'll share our room too Rouge" I tell her.

"That just means we'll get to know eachother better!" She sais with a smile, altough I'm not really shure if it's honest or not.

"Guys, I have an idea. Let's watch Chris and Chel's games!" Vulpes suggests.

"Good idea, I can't really remember them clearly" Rouge awnsers.

"That's settled then, we're watching our games again!" Chris sais.

We watch untill it's already late, but we've been trained to stay up late in the acedemies. We then go to bed, and I quickly fall asleep. Tommorow the training will start again, and that's something I've really been looking forward to.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please leave a review! Once again, I'm asking you a few questions for your review, but there'll be more then 1 question this time around!**

**1: What did you think about this chapter?**

**2: Did you like the costumes the tributes were wearing?**

**3: What was your favorite costume?**

**4: What do you think about the equal-mentor rule change thingy?**

**I'll upload again soon, since I've got a school-free week next week, so I'll be writing alot! See you at the first day of training!**

**P.S. This is the first chapter with over 2000 words!**


	19. Training: day 1

**A/N: I can't believe we're at the training already! Enjoy!**

Friend Paville POV (D10, M, A)

I'm awoken by my escort, Jade. Today is the first day of training, and I have to be there early to take advantage of the extra time, she sais. I put my training clothes one, which look identical to the ones Make is wearing, only mines are bigger. We go to the living area together to find Carmel and Haley already sitting there, with the same clothes as us.

"So, what are you guys going to do in training?" I ask the others.

"I'm going to try and make allies, and maybe try to do a bit of weaponpractise, so I can at least defend myself" Carmel awnsers.

"I'm going to try edible plants and shelterbuilding, and maybe try some knots" Haley sais.

"Yea, I'm going to do edible plants too" Carmel quickly adds.

"I'm going to do some swordpractise" Make sais.

"What about you Friend?" Haley asks me.

"I'm going to try and find myself some allies, and do knife throwing. It might seem like a girl-style weapon, but I think I might be good at it. You guys know the lake near Area 10?" Our district is devided between area's, and there is a lake nearby area 10. The others nod, "Well, me and Rocket used to throw rocks into the water there, and to the trees surrounding the lake. We would often carve targets into the trees, and I would get the rock onto the rose almost always. I don't like bows, I think they're a bit overrated, so I'll try knifethrowing."

We go down into the trainingcenter, and the only ones who were here before us were the kids from 1, 2 and 4. They are all standing in a big group together, with Aiden Ross saying the most. I guess he became the leader again, just like he was in the 9th Quarter Quell. It's funny how he's able to compete in 2 Quarter Quells.

Since they are all still standing there, I decide to go over to knifethrowing. The instructer begins to teach me how to hold a knife, before he lets me throw.

"No, see. You have to hold the knife with the point upwards, not sideways. Yes, like that. Great!"

I throw for the first time, and it only lands a few inches away from the training dummy. Not bad, I tell myself, since it's the first time I've thrown a knife. The second time I throw it, it lands in the dummy's arm. I try a third time, and it lands just a few inches away from the heart. That's when I get tapped on the shoulder. It's Aaron Hall from District 5.

"Hey, Friend? I was wondering, was that the first time you've thrown knives? You seemed to be quite good"

"Thanks! It was my first time, and I was quite happy I did this well"

"Hey, would you like to be in an alliance with me? It's better to stick with some people than to go alone, of course"

"Yeah, that would be nice. Maybe we can get the guy from 6, Jason or something like that, to be in our alliance too!"

"Let's go ask him"

We walk over to Jason together, and I notice almost all of the other tributes being here already. I see Haley at the edible plants section, and Make seems to be having a swordfight with an instructor. We reach Jason, trying out archery.

"Hey there, Jason is it?" Aaron starts.

"Yeah, and you two are Aaron and Friend, am I right?"

"You are," I tell him, "we were wondering if you'd like to join our alliance?"

"Sure!" He sais. That's an alliance of three then. Seems good to me!

Brooklyn Vanders POV (4, F, A)

The carreer pack has been started, altough this doesn't have to be the final pack. Aiden seems to have taken the lead, which seems to be quite logical, as he has become one of the most famous pack-leaders in Hunger Games history. The rest of the pack includes Shining, Wonder, Glimmer, Emerald, Rouge, Vulpes, Chel, Chris, Me, Iridium, Calia and Aiden. The biggest carreer pack in history, even outnumbering the pack from the 50th Games.

"Guys, I want to make a list of everyones biggest strength. If we have those, we can start the training." Aiden tells us. The list looks like this in the end:

Shining: Bow  
>Wonder: Dual-wielding swords<br>Glimmer: Scythe  
>Emerald: Spear<br>Rouge: Throwing knives and swords  
>Vulpes: Curved daggers (Like a Deadric dagger from TES V: Skyrim)<br>Chel: Battle-axe  
>Chris: Bow<br>Brooklyn: Spear  
>Iridium: Trident<br>Calia: Clawed gauntlets  
>Aiden: Swords and spears<p>

"Alright, I think we have almost everything there is availeble in the games. I'm sure one of us'll win" Aiden sais, after we've finished the list.

"Ehm guys, I think the first other alliance is starting too" Chris sais.

"You reckon? Where?" Calia asks.

"Over there, the boys from 5, 6 and 10 are sticking together. They don't seem like they'll be much of a threat"

"Never underestimate anyone in the Games Chris. My Games were won by a cute tiny 15 year old girl, with a 5 for her personal session with the gamemakers." Chel tells him.

"She only won because of you Chel" Aiden tells her, and she gives him a weird look.

"Yeah Aiden, you're right! I think a girl with 7 kills won because of me, not because she was really strong herself. She had more kills than you did Aiden, and she would have easily killed you of." Aiden seems like his head will erupt like a vulcano, but at that moment I jump in.

"Guys, guys! Don't fight eachother now! First we have to train, once we get into the arena, kill of the other tributes, and then we can finally kill eachother. Not now!"

"She's right," Chel sais, "But when the moment is there, Aiden Ross, I'll show no mercy."

Jasmine Marcuson POV (D12, F, R)

I grab a stick from firemaking, and settle myself behind a pillar. I scan my surroundings, and then I see my future ally. I point my new wand at him, and wisper "Imperio" and walk over to him.

"Hey there, Heel. I was wondering, maybe we can start an alliance?"

"Ah, I see you want protection from Captain Heel! Good choice, I will protect you from the horrors of these games!"

"Well then, that's setlled"

Hunta Jackson POV (D7, F, R)

I was just looking around for something to do, when two girls came up to me. There names were Carmel and Marline, and they asked if I wanted to join their alliance. It wasn't a hard question, I didn't want to go alone in these games. Now, we're giggling like little schoolgirls, but that might be because we're little, we're girls and we go to school. It doesn't seem like a good thing to do, but it seems like I've actually made some friends in these games.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I know it was pretty short, and some POVs were short, but I just had to have some way to introduce the first alliances. The reasons why there aren't any other alliances as of yet is because people are still looking around, looking for a good partner and looking for someone they can trust.**

**Here's another idea I've stolen from Annabeth - TheTributeThatLived (check here out if you haven't already): Giving the alliances wacky names!**

**The carreers: Shining, Wonder, Glimmer, Emerald, Rouge, Vulpes, Chel, Chris, Me, Iridium, Calia and Aiden**

**The boyband: Aaron, Jason and Friend**

**The fantasy-landers: Heel and Jasmine**

**The girlscouts: Marline, Hunta and Carmel**

**Now, just some questions:**

**1: Did you like this chapter?**  
><strong>2: Do you like the alliances so far?<strong>

**See you soon!**


	20. The Meeting

**A/N: I know. 2 chapters on 1 night isn't really my deal, but I just felt the need to write this chapter, and yeah...**

So, this fanfiction is obviously an AU, but this is even an AU from the fanfictions Chel and Aiden came from, explaining the reason why there was no Knife In The Heart Of The Capitol, both because it wouldn't fit the story and because I don't know how that part of The 226th Hunger Games will end. Enjoy!

Aiden Ross POV (D4, M, A)

"Aiden, someone wants to talk to you. Iridium, you'd better come with me unless you want to be attacked" Our mentor tells us. I don't understand her, who could come here and make me rage. Iridium leaves the room with a questioned face, but as soon he's left the room and into the hallway, I hear him say "Oh... I get it" and now I'm even more confused. How could he possibly know someone who could make me go berserker?

That's when she walks in. It's been 50 years, but I can still clearly recognise the woman standing in front of me, and it's no other than Alicia Schripe, winner of the 9th Quarter Quell and my murderer. I get why Iridium had to go, because before Alicia can even say something, I'm throwing pillows and blankets and shampoo and vases and everything I can reach. She simply blocks it all with her hands, and doesn't show any emotion. After a few minutes, I sense I can't win this fight and calm down.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask.

"I've come to talk to you, Aiden Ross"

"That part I get, but I want to hear the reason _why_ you want to talk to me".

"Sit down" She sais, and I sit down on a chair one of the Avoxes had just brought in.

"Aiden... Aiden... I still remember killing you like it was yesterday, and you being gone from my life. Even though you were my enemy, and my total opposite, I admired your spirit. You were made to be the winner of the 9th Quarter Quell, and I simply stood in your way. You almost had me, you almost won, but I stood in your way. As you lay there, dead on the ground, people in the Capitol, as well as in District 5, were shouting my name, even though it should have been your name. Aiden, I came her to say sorry to you, to say sorry for taking your life, as well as your victory, away from you."

"I don't know how... but you've actually touched me Alicia. I think... if this all hadn't been here, if we'd lived a normal life, a life without Hunger Games, without districts, I think we might have been able to be friends. It might not have been so, but there had been the possibility right?"

"Yea... Maybe we could have"

"Are you the mentor of this years tributes?"

"No, I'm not. I'm happy, because I wouldn't even want one of them to win."

"Who _do_ you want to win?"

"You"

**A/N: I know it was short, but I hope you liked this extra chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	21. Training: day 2

**A/N: We have arrived at the second day of training, and more alliances will be made. Also, a new carreer will arrive! Also, only 3 more chapters untill the bloodbath! (day 3, private session and interview)**

**Aaanddd... We've reached the 3000 views and 100 reviews! The 100th reviewer has been Zulera301!** **Thanks you all for all the reviews, they're really appreciated!**

Lalna Scins POV (D6, F, R)

I am the first to get to the trainingcenter today. Good, that means I can go to the knife-throwing station to practice some more. Most people, even in District 6, don't know I've been training my whole life, because everyone who did know is now dead. Well... this is my second chance at winning I guess?

I try to use the station on medium difficulty, and get in. There are a lot of knives to choose from, and I choose a pair of red/black knives, the size of daggers. I press start, and a hologram of a tribute starts running toward me. I throw the knife and hit it in the leg. It falls over and I throw a knife right into its head. It disappears, and a new one comes running towards me, this time with a weapon, a sword if I'm not mistaken. I throw my knife, and hit it in the heart.

I decide medium is too easy for me, so I set it to hard. Once I press start, three holograms come running in my direction at top speed, one actually throwing knives at me. I dodge one and throw my knife, hitting the knife-throwing tribute in the head. The other two slow down, but then get on to full speed again quickly. I throw two knives at once, and kill both of them. The instructer, who had stayed silent, nodded, telling me I did good. Then I hear someone wisper behind me.

"I know Aiden, but she's really good!"

"I don't care how good she is, we already have a large career group!"

"The more carreers, the more chance of one of us getting home"

"Alright, I'll take her in. But if she betrays us, it's your fault!"

I turn around and see Aiden Ross and Brooklyn Vanders standing behind me.

"So ehh, Lalna was it?" Aiden starts.

"I heard you two talking, and alright, I'll join"

Slowly, more tributes come walking in. Brooklyn introduces me to the other careers, who aren't really convinced why I would become part of the carreers, untill I show them my skills. We train a bit, and withing what looks like minutes, it's time for lunch. We pull a few tables together and sit in a large group.

"So Lalna, how did you die?" Chel asks. Chel is obviously the nicest of the careers, and I genuinly like her. I want to awnser, but before I can, Glimmer awnsers the question for me.

"You died in that tornade, right?"

"Yeah, I did. It wasn't the best way to go"

"It might have been, but it's better than getting stung to death by trackerjackers"

"Did that happen to you? And how did you know about the tornado? Had it been that popular?"

"No, it wasn't very popular in the Capitol, but it was just two years before my games, so It's still fresh in my memory"

Finch Crossly POV (D5, F, R)

Instead of focusing my training on edible bugs, like I did last time, I try to focus on edible plants this time, and mainly berries. I don't want to go like I did last time, which had been short but painfull. I also try to do a bit of dagger-training, which works out pretty well. I'm not afraid of killing this time.

The thing I do most becide training is watching Glimmer. It's weird, having seen someone die, but seeing her here once again, over 200 years later, is even stranger. To know both of our parents had been alive at the same time, seen their children die in the same few weeks, is completely alien to me. To know both of our parents are dead, is a strange feeling too...

Allin Camera POV (D11, M, A)

I had just been done with my first simple knot, when a boy came up to me, but I didn't realise she did untill she spoke.

"Umm... Allin? I was wondering... Would you like to be in an alliance with me? Because... Well, we're some of the youngest tributes in these games, so if we want to survive we'd better stick together...", I recognised the boy as Jerome from District 7, "And maybe we could ask Trey from 8 and Serah from your District to join us too!"

"Alright Jerome, I'll join you. But first, I want to ask you something"

"What do you want to ask?"

"What kind of fruit grows on the trees in District 7?". Hey, don't judge me. I'm just curious, okay?

"Hahaha, none. We have mostly pine-trees, which don't have any fruit on them. That's why we cut them down for wood."

"Okay, thanks. I was just wondering. Now, why don't we go over to Trey?"

We walk over to Trey, who had just been learning how to stab someone with a dagger. He didn't seem like someone who would like to kill, but he does look like someone who is determined to go home, which is just what we need.

"Hey, Trey?" I start, "Would you like to join our alliance? We're going to ask Serah from my District too."

"Why would I join your alliance?" He asks. I'm kinda dissapointed by that...

"Because you won't last a day if you go in there alone. That's why. If you even want to have a chance at winning, you need to go in a group, especially when there are double the amount of tributes." Jerome sais. From a boy who had almost been stuttering when he asked me to join him, I didn't really see that coming.

"That's what I wanted to hear. I'm in!"

The three of us walk over to Serah, who is busy at the edible plants section, and ask her to join our alliance.

"Thank you for wanting me in! I was starting to panic, because I thought I would be going into this alone. All of the other girls are way older than me, or are vicious beasts I wouldn't trust". She looks over at Sapphire from District 6, who is stabbing dummys like they're made out of butter, microwaved butter.

With our alliance now completed, we go to have some lunch. We sit together, and talk about how all the others died. I still remember how Trey died, since it was only 5 years ago. The others were just simple bloodbaths, so I hope they'll do better this time. Only time will tell...

Quentin Meridius POV (D3, M, R)

I just needed to have some balls. Do I have them, or don't I. I don't know. Should I ask them? F*ck it, I'll ask them.

I walk up to Jacob and Clapton, the boys from 12, who seem to have made an alliance. I hope I can join them, because they seem to be nice people, they seem trustworthy, and I don't want to do this alone. I know I probably shouldn't be in an alliance, because of what happened last time.

Last time, during the 265th Hunger Games, I was in an alliance with my district partner Sarah and the boy from 6, Marx. All went well, because we devided the jobs in the teams. I was the person setting up traps, Marx would kill them, and if they'd put up a fight, Sarah would heal us afterwards. This kept going good untill we were in the final 8. In his hopes of getting home, Marx killed Sarah in her sleep and tried to kill me too, but I was too quick for him. Because he was the person killing, I didn't have any weapon experience, but I still managed to kill 2 tributes who got caught in my traps. I ended up being second-placed, behind the girl from 4.

As I approach them, my heart begins to race. What if they don't want me in their alliance? I really don't want to do this alone!

"Hey there, Quentin, was it? What's up?" Clapton asks.

"I wanted to ask you guys, can I join your alliance?"

"Depends... What are your skills?"

"I can set traps to catch tributes with, and I've been trying to do spearthrowing which is going pretty good"

"Can you show us?"

"Shure"

We walk over to the spearthrowing station, where I set the difficulty to medium. Tributes come running toward me with all kinds of weapons, and I manage to kill a few, and injure the others. I don't miss any, but didn't do great either. I look behind me, and see them looking at eachother.

"Good enough for me" Jacob sais.

We go sit together at lunch, and we're getting to know eachother pretty well. Jacob and Clapton had time to meet already ofcourse, but they are really including me into everything.

"What's that you're drinking Quentin?" Jacob asks.

"You've never had this before? It's beer, and it's the best thing in the world. Do you want some?". He nods, so I grab 2 more beers from one of the fridges, and give it to them.

"This stuff is great! I could drink this all day!"

"You shouldn't, because you'll get something called being drunk. You're brain won't function normally anymore and you'll start telling the truth about everything, and tell everyone you love them. It'll only be a couple of hours, but afterwards, you'll get something called a hangover, and you don't want to experience something like that. Just don't."

"Alright, I'll listen to you,", He raises his beer, "I want to toast this for the victory of Team Beer!"

"Team Beer!" Clapton sais.

"Team Beer!" I say

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Here's an updated alliance list!**

**The carreers: Shining, Wonder, Glimmer, Emerald, Rouge, Vulpes, Chel, Chris, Me, Iridium, Calia, Aiden and Lalna**

**The boyband: Aaron, Jason and Friend**

**The fantasy-landers: Heel and Jasmine**

**The girlscouts: Marline, Hunta and Carmel**

**Pre-school recess: Jerome, Trey, Allin and Serah**

**Team Beer: Quentin, Clapton and Jacob**

**Now, what's your favourite alliance? And what's your favourite alliance name? Please review!**


	22. Private Sessions

**A/N: Here we are, at the private sessions/points. I skipped day 3 of training, because I couldn't think of enough writing-material to fill another day with. Only one other alliance will be made, but that'll be during the waiting-period for the interview. Sorry if you wanted to see another day of training, but I just didn't want to have a 400 word chapter just because I had to write another trainingday.**

**Also, I just want to thank everyone who reviews,because without you, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this Fanfiction!**

**On the side-note, you will be able to sponsor tributes AFTER the bloodbath, if you have enough sponsorpoints (They're on my profile!)**

**Now, why don't we go on and start the chapter, shall we?**

Isis Okasa POV (Head Gamemaker)

Me and the other gamemakers are all gathering in the trainingcenter, where we will be going to see what the tributes have learned over the past few days in terms of weapons, survival skills and other things.

We start of with Shining Fromage, a girl from District 1.

She walks in, smiles at us and winks. The men around me look aroused, and I could understand that. She is very beautifull indeed.

"Welcome, Shining. You have 15 minutes to show us your skills. Choose the things you will show us wisely."

What we get is a simple 15 minutes of her shooting with bow and arrow. She's doing pretty good, hitting bulls-eye almost every time, but since it's not really original, she doesn't score that high

Shining Fromage: 8

Next, we get Wonder Wall, who looks like a strong boy who can handle a punch pretty well. He grabs two swords, and starts hacking into dummys. He does it at incredible speed, and he is really agile. He could make it pretty far, but he'll be needing the sponsors. I'll help him with that.

Wonder Wall: 10

We move over to Glimmer Rambin, and I expect her to go and grab one of the bows. Instead, she grabs a scythe and viciously starts hacking into dummys. It's the first time I've seen a girl use a scythe in my 14 years of being a gamemaker, and I didn't expect it to be Glimmers choice of weapon. I look around at the other gamemakers, and they are all looking shocked too. Glimmer, however, is focused on what she's doing, and she doesn't even look at us. That's a really nice preformance by Glimmer Rambin.

Glimmer Rambin: 11

Emerald is next, and he doesn't even listen to what I say. He's already heard it before, and he simply walks over to the spears and starts throwing them at random objects. He throws them all the way through the center, but he misses most of the things he throws at. You can't have everything, I guess.

Emerald Pocket: 7

We move over to District 2, the first tribute being Rouge Roman. When she first starts her session, she seem like the typical District 2 girl, using throwing knives. She throws 5 knives, 5 bulls-eyes, which would give her a solid 10. But what she does afterwards blows our minds. She does a weird dance, looking like a mix between swinging swords, martial arts, and ballet. It's really pretty, and she does seem to know what she's doing. During the dance, she beheads several dummys, and jumps over training materials. This has been one of the best private sessions I've seen during my time as gamemaker, and her mark will show it.

Rouge Roman: 12

Next is Vulpes, a 17 year old from 2. I expect a big muscly man like I always get, but this one is different. For one, I don't actually see him untill he is right in front of us, so he has great stealth. Even this has already given him a 9. He proceeds to show is skills with daggers, and shows more stealth. When he has only five minutes left, he appears to have stopped, because we can't see him anymore. We watch, because we didn't see him leaving. That's when we hear the voice behind us.

"This is a really great pig. Why don't we get this with our meals?". Holy f*cking shit, how did he get here.

"H-How did you get past the peacekeepers?" Lecida, another Gamemaker asks.

"Well, they weren't paying attention to the floor, so I crawled past them. I would make avoxes out of them if I were you." And with that, he walks away.

"Well... I guess that's another 12?" Lecida asks.

"Yeah, couldn't be different"

Vulpes Inculta: 12

Now, we've arrived at Chel Colorado. I've seen the footage made when she gave her first private session, and if she does the same this time, she'll get the same mark. Unsurprisingly, she does. That's the third 12 I've given this year, and it's the third in District 2.

Chel Colorado: 12

After Chel we have Chris. I thought he would be walking to swords, spears or battle-axes, but he just walks over to bows. I'm almost writing him off as a no-good career, because boys shouldn't use bows, when he starts jumping off of things anf shooting, making flaming or even exploding arrows. He almost set everything on fire, but it's not like that hasn't happened before. He did really good, but sadly, not perfect.

Chris Wellington: 11

We move on to District 3, starting with Raven. She throws some daggers around, and camouflages herself. Nothing all to serious, but she isn't bad or anything

Raven Galethorn: 7

Heel Dye, well... He ran around, jumped into the air in an attempt to fly, landed on his face and got K.O'd.

Heel Dye: 0

Marline Fluxwell does a pretty good job. She makes some kind of trap, get's electricity to run through it, and proceeds to throw a dummy on top of it, which goes up in flames. District 3, you never seem to stop amazing me.

Marline Fluxwell: 8

Quentin Meridius is a person I still know. He was a tribute in my third year as gamemaker, and so I still know how good his traps are, which he proceeds to make again this time. Something he does different this time is, he throws spears around, something he is actually really skilled at. This isn't someone to be messed with

Quentin Meridius: 9

Brooklyn Vanders isn't your typical district 4 tribute. She doesn't throw knives like they usually do, but she throws spears, which she is really good at. She hits everything bullseye, even all the way accros the room.

Brooklyn Vanders: 10

Iridium Starke is something you'd expect from a District 4 male, he uses tridents. Nothing special, but not bad either.

Iridium Starke: 9

Calia uses something different. She uses clawed gauntlets, and is the only person in the history of the Hunger Games to have used them. That's why she got a good score last time, and this time too; You don't have anyone to compare her with.

Calia Gentail: 11

Now Aiden Ross comes along, and he immeadiatly rushes towards the agility course, where he breaks the time-record set by a boy in the 225th Hunger Games, called Aiden Ross. Yes, he just broke the record. Again. Afterwards, he does sword-fighting, and kills dummys untill his time's up.

Aiden Ross: 12

After the carreers, no-one really seems to do anything special, except for Finch from District 5, who gets a 100% score in every test we have, and also seems to have learned how to handle daggers. Another person who did really well was Lalna Scins, but judging by our observations during training, she has joined the carreers too.

Here are the points for the other tributes:

Cora Muriel: 5  
>Aaron Hall : 6<br>Finch Crossly: 8  
>Taru Angel: 5<br>Sapphire Rose: 6  
>Jason Kingston: 7<br>Lalna Scins: 10  
>Honda Rivett: 4<br>Sarah Ambill: 5  
>Cormac Felton: 6<br>Hunta Jackson: 3  
>Jerome Pecula: 4<br>Sofia Benie: 6  
>Richter Domino: 5<br>Ticheena Archevus: 7  
>Trey Pewett: 4<br>Farabelle chime: 5  
>Harry Peterson: 6<br>Maisie Granu: 5  
>Jessy Arendell: 2<br>Haley Princeton: 4  
>Friend Paville: 7<br>Carmel Jenson: 5  
>Makederosie Jaremainiselikona: 4<br>Alarhina kingsley: 3  
>Allin Camera: 3<br>Serah Mctwistaby: 5  
>Eclipse: 7<br>Camilla Bishop: 5  
>Clapton Atkins: 6<br>Jasmine Marucson: 1  
>Jacob Maxwell: 4<p>

Why did Jasmine get a 1, you might ask. Well, waving a stick around and yelling gibberish isn't that much of a talent, is it?

Aiden Ross POV (D4, M, R)

"Emerald has to be dealt with. We'll let him join in at the bloodbath, and we'll murder him afterwards, agreed?"

The others nod. A 7 just isn't enough for a carreer.

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry for not doing all of the sessions, but I would be writing for hours! It took me two and a half hour to write 8 of those things, and to come up with 40 others just wasn't going to work. Some of the reasons why people scored low will be revealed later on in the story, others just weren't going to be in the games for long anyway.**

**What do you think about the marks the tributes were given? And Emerald getting kicked out of the carreer-group? Please let me know!**

**Also, if you want to know what Chel did during her private session, just read 'The 91st annual Hunger Games' by Zulera301, and you'll learn what she did. Thanks for reading!**


	23. Interviews

**A/N: Hey there folks! The interviews are here, which means the next chapter will be the bloodbath! Now, I've decided on what the **

**arena will be, and you can actually visit it, and look around a bit. Just go to Google Maps, and search for Zevenbergen, The **

**Netherlands. It's my hometown, and you can go and look where you want your tributes to hide or make camp. There will be some **

**alterations, but I won't tell you anything about that yet :P**

**With that out of the way, here are the interviews!**

Emerald Pocket POV (D1, M, R)

I'm sitting in the living room, watching some kind of Capitol soap-serie, when Victo calls me.

"Emerald, could I have a talk with you?" Oh god, what now?

"What is it?" I ask. Victo looks at me with a concerned face.

"I overheard a conversation yesterday. Aiden, the boy from 4, sais he will kill you after the bloodbath tommorow. He thinks a 7 isn't a something for a career"

"What? So what should I do, fight him?"

"No. The others think he's right, so they'll try to kill you. They will let you participate in the bloodbath, to take some work off their hands, but afterwards, they'll kill you. I say you grab a few spears and run away. Go alone, and wait the careers out"

"Alright, I'll do that." Shit, this won't be good.

Jessy Arendell POV (D9, M, R)

Last night, me and Harry decided we would be an alliance. We had hoped we would be able to join another alliance, but since that didn't happen, we've teamed up.

Now I'm here in line, waiting to be called up for the interview. That Aiden kid from 4 is talking about how he'll win this time, and he's sure of it. Me and Peter are just talking about what we'll do in the arena, when one of the guys from 8, Richter, comes up to us.

"Hey, you two are an alliance, right?"

"Yeah, we are. Why?" I awnser.

"Could I join you guys? I don't want to do this alone..."

"Of course! We'd love that!" Peter awnsers before I can even think about it. After a thought, another person wouldn't bother, right? Well then, our alliance has just been completed.

Sermaine Kcolcke POV

"Welcome ladies and gentleman, to the interview-night of the 275th Hunger Games!" The audience cheers and aplauds me, like they always will. Tonight I have to go through the nonsence of those tributes again, 48 this time. Uggh, my life sucks.

The first girl from District one, Shining, just talks about how pretty the Capitol is. The only thing I miss is the chewing gum, or she'd be the perfect skank.

The next one, Wonder, just talks about how he'll make sure he'll win these games, to get back to his family and bring pride to his district.

Glimmer actst really sexy, with a matching short dress. I like her, and I think, with her confidence, she'll do great in these games.

Emerald talks about how he just wants to win so he can get rich, and about how he hopes the arena is big and dangerous.

Rouge is one of the most beautifull looking tributes I've seen, but that might just be because of her cleavage. As I look into the audience, I see a few men getting slapped in the face, and some women with disgusted looks on their faces.

Vulpes is quite quiet, unlike most boys from 2. He does give a quote that'll get famous in the future for sure; "My fellow tributes think that they can get the better of me. Little do they realise they are already in a trap they won't be able to escape from."

Chel is just like she was in her games, funny and cool, but really confident as well.

Chris stayed quiet the entire interview, not saying a word. For some reason I have a feeling this smell of mystery around him will give him a nice amount of sponsors too.

The only notable thing from District 3 was Heel Dye, who came in with only his underwear, called me a villain and refused to talk to me. I couldn't stop laughing because of him.

In District 4 we had Aiden, who pointed at the camera and told the entire nation "I am your next victor, and if you think otherwise, you're insane! Oh, hey Brittany!" The entire audience laughed at his ending.

District 5 hadd Finch, a mysterious girl who said she won't be afraid to kill this time, and she'll finally go home.

In District 6 we had Lalna, who told us she had something in her which no-one in the Capitol would think of. Meanwhile, Honda had a pretty sad family reunion. The last time he saw his sister was in the games, but now she was her mentor. He said he had learned to live with it, and he hoped to come back but he realised the chances were really small.

District 7 and 8 had nothing special, but District 9 had Friend. Friend was the boy who didn't realise he was picked at first, and had to be pushed to the stage untill he realised it was him. He seemed really strong during his interview, but he didn't have a really confident look on his face, altough it might have been a trick.

Alarhina really acted like her nickname, she thought she was a princess. She was the most arrogant snob I've had in the interviews, and I have had a lot of interviews...

And in the end, District 12 had Jasmine, the witch. The audience loved the mystical way she talked, altough I don't think anyone understood what she was saying. Somthing about a Vada or something?

As the interviews have ended, I'm dissapointed at the amount of interesting interviews, altough the Capitol seemed to love them all. Well, I guess we'll see it tommorow, when the Games begin and the first sponsorgifts will arrive.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, altough it was a bit on the short side. The next chapter is the bloodbath, and I'm really excited!**

**Also, I've decided the sponsor-gift giving starts now, but if your character dies in the bloodbath, the points will be refunded. I hope to see you with the next chapter!**


	24. Day 1: The Bloodbath

**A/N: OMGGG WE'RE AT THE BLOODBATH! This is the first chapter with real action!**

Camilla 'calli' Bishop POV (D12, F, A)

I get in the tube which will lift me up to my pedestal. My designer dressed me up in the Tribute suit of this year, which seems to be just a pair of regular clothes, consisting of a t-shirt, jeans, sneakers and a leather jacket. On the arm of my jacket a 12 is stitched.

"_10 seconds remaining_" A robotic voice tells me.

"Good luck out there, I know you can win this!" my designer sais.

"I will" I tell him.

I get lifted up, and the sun blinds me for a few seconds. I look around me, and see Richter from 8 to my left, and Chel from 2 on my right. Great. I look around, and see we are in some kind of town. Not a city, because I can't see any scyscrapers like they have in the Capitol, but also not like the village we have in 12.

I hear a robotic voice in the air, counting down the time some of the children around me have left to live.

"_60, 59, 58.._."

I wish I could be home with Aspen right now, I'm sure he's really worried about me.

"_44, 43, 42.._."

I look around me, and see a backpack very near me. I also see a slingshot a little further, and I guess I'm going to pick those two with me.

"_28, 27, 26.._."

I look behind me and see a street going upwards, and I can't see what's behind it. I decide I'm going to run there, since The carreers won't see me quickly.

"_14, 13, 12..._"

I set myself into a running position.

"_3, 2, 1_" And the gong sounds. Immeadiatly, everyone starts running towards the Cornucopia, or away from it. A few seconds in I see Honda from 6 getting sliced in half by Aiden from 4. I grab the backpack, and run for the slingshot. I'm not fast, but I reach it before anyone else.

I get shocked when I get up, because Glimmer from 1 is running up to me with a scythe.

"You won't kill me you" whore, I wanted to say, but before I could finish my sentence, my throat is sliced open by the scythe. Then, I fall to my knees and everything goes black.

Trey Pewett POV (D8, M, R)

I'm on my pedestal, looking around for my allies. I can see Jerome about 6 tributes to the left of me, and Serah around 4 to my right. Allin is nowhere to be seen, so she must be behind the Cornucopia. I look behind me, and see a street filled with shops, and it looks like a good place to run to, so I sign the others and they seem to agree. I see Jerome signing to Allin, and he gives me a thumbs up.

We've decided we wouldn't run into the bloodbath, because we would be too small to win anything, and we would probably all die.

The gong sounds, and I begin to run. Only when I've run for about half a minute, I look behind me, and the first thing I see is someones head flying through the air. I then see my allies running too, with Jerome carrying something, which turns out to be a bag. Serah catches up with me, and we start running again untill we've made it about 100 meters away from the Cornucopia. We stop, and Jerome catches up with us almost immediatly, while Allin is still runing towards us, about 25 meters away. She looks at us, smiles, and falls over with an knife sticking out of the back of her head.

"NO! ALLIN!" Serah cries out.

"Serah, come on! We have to run, there's nothing you can do!" Jerome tries to tell her. She nods, and we start running again. We stop running about 10 minutes after, when we've reached a row of houses.

"This arena is a town it looks like..." I say.

"No shit sherlock" Jerome awnsers me. Serah is still crying over Allin, and we start comforting her. After a few minutes, she stops crying, and we really look around to see where we actually are.

"Hey look, a street-sign! It says we're in 'Toutenburg' or something. So this street is called toutenburg..." Serah notices.

"Come on guys, let's go over there" I say, pointing to a narrow ally, "We're a bit more covered over there." As we enter the ally we see it's there as an entrance to the backyards of the houses. The wood looks rotten and easily breakable, so we kick in a random door and enter a backyard. It's full of flowers and other plants, which Serah has a look at.

"Look, berries. And they're edible!" She sais. We decide to set up camp in this yard, and we block of the entrance of the backyard again, making it look like it hasn't been kicked in.

In the yard there is also a shed, which has no lock. We open it, and it's completely empty.

"That's too bad..." Jerome sais.

"It's not, it's perfect!" I say.

"Why so?" Jerome asks me.

"We can sleep and talk here, so no-one will hear us. We have food outside, and have you checked your bag yet?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that"

"You had a bag? I thought we decided not to take anything from the Cornucopia!" Serah sais.

"Well, when we were running towards Trey, I walked past this, so I decided to take it with me!" And he opens it. In it is a pack of dried fruit, some string, three sleeping bags ('Perfect!' Jerome said when he saw them), two knives, a bottle of 0.5L water, some Iodine and sunglasses.

"I had hoped for more water, but the rest is great!" Jerome sais smiling.

"You don't have to worry about water, because there's a tap with flowing water in this yard!" Serah sais.

"Well, I guess these games aren't all that terrible up to this point."

Emerald Pocket POV (D1, M, R)

I did what my mentor told me. I ran up to the Cornucopia, grabbed some spears, and ran off. While still at the bloodbath, I crossed the kid from 10, Makederosie or something, and stabbed him with one of my spears. I grabbed a large backpack too, and ran off. Now, I'm walking across some kind of field made out of dirt, to the forest up ahead. I've been walking for well over an hour already, so I don't think I'll cross someone this early on.

When I reach the forest, I walk for five more minutes with my ears wide open for any possible noise. I check my backpack: 3 knives, a sleeping bag, 5 meters of rope, 5L water, crackers, dried fruit, beef, a pack of rice, Iodine, some camouflage paint and extra socks. I think this'll be able to get me through for a few nights.

While walking through the forest, I find a river running through it. I guess this is the place where I'll wash myself for the coming days. I've also noticed a few tracker-jacker nests around, so that might be usefull when my former allies find me. Would be nice way to kill Glimmer, I guess.

Clapton Atkins POV (D12, M, A)

Me, Jacob and Quentin had been looking around our new hiding-place for over an hour when Jacob called us to see something. We had asked him to go and find out what was in the giant sillos on the terrain, and by his reaction, it must have been amazing.

Me and Quentin walk there, still trying to process what we had seen at the bloodbath. Quentin had ran for some copper wire, and me and Jacob had ran for weapons. I had to kill Harry from 9 and Haley from 10 for my throwing knives, and because of this I was able to get the bow Haley was carrying. I don't know why she had picked it, because in the trainingcenter she seemed quite skilled with morning stars. Well, it's just really conveniant for me.

"Hey, I've set up a trap at the entrance of the factory. When people walk through the door, they get electrocuted and a bell rings, loud enough to hear it all over the place, but not outside." Quentin sais.

"Great!"

We finally reach Jacob, and see him looking at white, and then putting it in his mouth. He starts to smile afterwards, and tells us what he's found.

"I called you guys, because I wanted to see if you knew what this was, but you guys took so long, I decided to just try it out."

"So what is it?" I ask

"Sugar" I smile, because I've had sugar 1 time in my life, and it was the best thing I've ever tasted.

"How much is there?" Quentin asks.

"I think enough to feed the ENTIRE NATION. Twice."

Me and Quentin look, and it seems the entire sillo was filled with sugar.

"Awesome" Quentin sais. That's when we hear a bell ring.

"That's my trap! I told you you were able to hear it everywhere!" He sais.

We run over there to find the dead body of Cormac from 7. He looked like he would be a great threat, so having him out of the way seems going home a lot closer. He also had a backpack with him, and blood on his hands, so it seems he has killed, or at least fought someone.

In the backpack, we find alot of food, and some water. It looks like these games are going to be the Eating Games instead of the Hunger Games.

Marline Fluxwell POV (D3, F, A)

Oh no... It's only the first day, and we've already lost a part of our alliance!

Me and Carmel had been wandering around this town for quite a while now, but we hadn't found the right place to set up camp. Carmel had been able to grab a bag, which contained only 2L water and 10 apples. Nothing to defend ourselves, no Iodine, nothing! I hope we'll be able to get some sponsors...

At that moment, the cannons go off, letting us know how many children died during the bloodbath. I count 12. Well, only 75% to go.

Friend Paville POV (D10, M, A)

Me and the rest of my alliance had been lucky enough to find the open entrance to an apartement building. We went inside, closed the entrance off and looked around the building. We kicked in a door, and found a completely new looking apartement, complete with stuff like a TV (which we could actually watch the Games on, which would give us an advantage over the others), 3 beds, a fully functioning shower, 2 toilets, and a kitchen, which was empty sadly.

We made ourselves at home, decided who would get which bed, and spent a few hours watching the game. It was pretty funny hearing Sermaine talk over the footage of us, watching the footage of us, watching the footage of us, watching- alright, you get the inception-point.

Aaron tried to make a simple trap at the door of the apartment we were in, which would make the other person fall on the floor, and then a dagger would penetrate the person. Luckily, the trap worked.

We had some weapons and a small amount of food, but we weren't that far away from the Cornucopia, so when we knew the careers had left the Cornucopia, we could go there and steal some food. Let's hope that's a good plan.

Iridium Starke POV (D4, M, A)

"Where is Emerald?" Brooklyn asks.

"The son of a bitch left. He must have known I was planning to kill him after the bloodbath" Aiden sais.

"You were planning to do what?!" Glimmer sais, outraged, "Why?"

"Because with a score of 7, you're not good enough to be a career."

"You're an ass, Aiden"

"You guys, Emerald isn't the only one missing" Iridium sais.

"What do you mean?" Chel responds, curiously.

"Well, do any of you see Chris?"

"He's right over-" Rouge looks at the Cornucopia, but sees no-one, "There... I just saw him there."

I myself did see Chris leave, but I didn't tell anyone. I didn't like Chris anyway.

That evening, the faces light up in the sky.

_District 3:_

_Heel Dye_

_District 6_

_Honda Rivett_

_District 7_

_Cormac Felton_

_Hunta Jackson _

_District 8_

_Richter Domino _

_District 9_

_Harry Peterson _

_Maisie Granu_

_District 10_

_Haley Princeton _

_Makederosie Jaremainiselikona_

_District 11_

_Allin Camera_

_District 12_

_Camilla 'calli' Bishop _

_Jasmine Marcuson _

**A/N: :'(... I've had to kill off some really cool-looking characters, because they had been sent in as bloodbath, and I really needed bloodbaths. Well, a person can't have everything I guess...**

**Remaining alliances:**

**The carreers: Shining(1), Wonder(1), Glimmer(1), Rouge(2), Vulpes(2), Chel(2), Brooklyn(4), Iridium(4), Calia(4), Aiden(4) and Lalna(6)**

**The boyband: Aaron(5), Jason(6) and Friend(9)**

**The girlscouts: Marline(3) and Carmel(10)**

**Pre-school recess: Jerome(7), Trey(8) and Serah(11)**

**Team Beer: Quentin(3), Clapton(12) and Jacob(12)**

**Lone wanderers: (these are the people going alone) Emerald (1), Chris(2), Raven(3), Cora(5), Finch(5), Taru(5), Sapphire(6), Sarah(7), Sophia(8), Ticheena(9), Farrabella (9), Jessy(9) and Eclipse(11)**

**Kill List: (here you learn who exactly killed who)**

**Shining: Heel**

**Glimmer: Camilla, Jasmine**

**Rouge: Hunta**

**Chel: Richter**

**Quentin: Cormac**

**Aiden: Honda, Maisie**

**Finch: Makederosie**

**Lalna: Allin**

**Clapton: Harry, Haley**

**If your character got killed even though you didn't send them in as a bloodbath it's probably because you didn't review :) (that's an evil smiley, deal with it)**

**And please, let me know what you thought about the bloodbath! Also, don't forget to sponsor your favourite tribute!**

**I'll see you!**


End file.
